The Stark Family: Season Six
by Thatredheadgeek
Summary: The Stark family s back! As they recover from there last horror more bad guys try breaking down there door. Lets just hope there up for the challenge. rated M for graphic content and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1 It never rains, but it pours

Everything went by in a blur for Gage. He drove to the hospital Tony was taking her. Once inside, sitting in the ER waiting room, thanking God it was nearly empty. Right now the doctors were fighting for her life. They rushed around her,, sopping up blood,trying to keep it controlled. Suddenly she flat-lined. The head doctor cursed, getting a defibrillator, charging it. "Clear!" Her chest jumped but it didn't get her heart beating. He charged again. Her chest jumping but nothing.

Gage swore he could feel her dying. He felt Tony sit next to him, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder but looking over at the man of Iron he could tell he was just as broken. He just hid it better. "She'll be fine." Tony spoke, sounding quiet. Gage smirked weakly, a few tears going down his face. "Of corse she will. Shes a Stark. Too stubborn to die." "Tony!" He heard his name, looking up, seeing Kim with TJ and Clint behind her. Her eyes red and tears going steadily down her face. He got up quickly, nearly running to her, hugging her tightly. "She'll be ok..." Kim cried into his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "Tony...our baby..." Tony kissed her head. "I know.." Once she calmed, he looked over at TJ. Arms crossed, a stern look on his face but his eyes were watery and red.

He let go of Kim, going to his son. He placed his hands on his shoulders. TJ shook his head, shrugging out of his dads hold. "I'm fine.." Tony heard the wobble in his voice. "It's ok not to be." Kim brought her arm around TJ's shoulders, his lip starting to tremble. For a second Tony saw that little lost boy on the first day of preschool. TJ suddenly hugged his mother, crying into her shoulder. She kissed his head, holding him close. "shhh...she'll be ok."

Clint walked over to his brother, seeing the numb, detached look he had. "Hey..." Gage looked up, his eyes and face void. "Hey..." Clint sat next to him. "How you holding up?" "She died in my arms Clint." Clint sighed, holding back his own worry for the Stark princess. He saw his brother now. Blood still covered his cloths, stained his hands, splattered his face. Gage kept staring at his hands. "She jumped in front of me. She took the bullet. She...she shouldn't have...it was stupid, it was meant for me.." Gage's hands started to shake, Clint brought a hand over his. "She loves you." "She shouldn't...she...she said she loved me...when she took the shot...she said it..." Clint smirked weakly. "First you complain she doesn't say it now your complaining that she did, Make up your mind." Gage couldn't help the small laugh but that laugh turned into a sob as he held his head in his hands, gripping his hair. Clint brought his arms around him, letting him cry.

Gage wasn't sure how much time went by. How many hours they had her in the OR. They haven't heard anything yet. He supposed no news was good news. He was in the bathroom, washing his hands, the water turning swirls of pinks and reds from the dried on blood. His lip trembled, his hands shook. The swirls of red bringing back fresh memories of her jumping in front of him. Bleeding thru his hands. The memories were mixing as he scrubbed harder. That little girl in Korea, the mercy killing. He bit his lip, refusing to cry. To sob his pain out. He's done enough of that. He moved to washing his face once he swore he got every bit of her blood off his hands.

It felt like an forever when a doctor came out. "Stark?" Everyone shot up but Gage was on him first. "Is she ok? Alive?" The doctor nodded. "Yes. We lost her on the table but brought her back. Right now shes asleep from the medications, we want to keep her for a few days for observation. If she makes it thru 24 hours then the sooner she can go home." "Can I see her?" The doctor nodded. "Yes, visitors are welcome, talking to her might help her. But please only one or two visitors at a time." Gage nodded, turning to Tony. "You two go first. I don't know how long I''l be in there." Tony smiled weakly, arm around Kim. "I'm pretty sure you'll stay in there." Gage smiled weakly. "Probably."

Gage went back to sitting in the waiting room, sipping a coffee Clint got him. Tony and Kim visiting now. Then TJ and Clint then he could stay over night in the room. Once they all were done he was lead to her room in the ICU. The doctor opened the door gently. Gage walked in, his breath catching in his throat as he saw her. Tubes were in her nose, all in her arm, down her throat. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sat in the chair next to the bed. He took a gentle hold of her hand, as if it was glass. He kissed her hand, a few tears falling down his face. "Princess..God, I'm sorry...I love you so much. We never should have had that fight. I did this to you, I'm sorry..." He started sobbing into her hand, resting his head on the bed, crying himself to sleep.

He wasn't sure how many hours went by but suddenly someones hand was trying to get his attention. He looked up, gasping as Quinn was awake and nearly gagging as the tube was down her throat to aid in her breathing. He quickly pressed the call nurse, moving to holding her face gently. Kissing her head. "shh your gonna be alright.. there on there way..." Soon a nurse came in, taking out the tube gently. Quin coughed before speaking, her voice raspy. "ow... that hurt like a bitch." Gage laughed, tears going down his face. He brought a hand to her face, gently caressing her cheek. She smiled weakly up at him before looking around. "I'm...I'm alive right? This isn't some weird heaven?" He smiled, kissing her head. "Yes. Your alive, you stupid, stupid girl." He held her face gently. She smirked weakly. "I take offense to that. Well I would if I was but since I'm actually a genius-" He cut her off, kissing her, gently. She smiled into the kiss. Before she could deepen it he pulled away. She looked up at him, her eyes watery. "I love you." He smiled sadly. "I know. I love you to." She smiled, holding his hand, a few tears going down her face. "I don't know why I was so scared to say it..." He smiled softly. "Because it's real...because you wernt sure yourself...because then that means your opening your heart up to be broken...you don't like being vulnerable." She smiled. "I don't mind being vulnerable around you. Is everyone here? Did I worry them?" He gave her a look. "Yes. You worried us sick." She smiled. "sweet." He rolled his eyes. "Not sweet. You worried us sick. Don't ever do something that stupid again." She smirked. "No promises." He smiled weakly, rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna go tell them your awake." She nodded, watching as he got up, leaving the room.

AN: this is that start of Season 6 of the Stark Family! Reviews please! I Love you all! :D


	2. Chapter 2 breaking

She got out of the hospital weeks ago but it still felt like it just happened. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror in the lab, looking over the small, round scar. Still red and fresh. Suddenly there was arms around her waist as Gage held her close. She smiled weakly to him. "Hey babe." He smiled weakly, kissing her cheek. "Looking at it again?" She sighed, moving her shirt. "I know, it's stupid, not like it's gonna heal over night or change." He wrapped his arms around her tighter. "shh it's ok. I never said it was stupid." He then held out his forearm, showing her the faded, long white scar going from his wrist to elbow. "I was fighting some Koran guy. Dirty fighter, he took out his bowing knife and I tried defending myself against it. It didn't work out well." Quinn smirked weakly, running her finger along it. "Bowing 1, Gage 0." He smirked, tickling her side. "Shut up. Com'on, lets go relax." "Will you tell me more?" She looked up at him, hopeful and just a bit scared. She didn't want to start another fight. He smiled, kissing her gently. "Yeah." He had his arm around her waist, leading her to the couch in the lab.

Tony was on his 5th cup of coffee...in 6 hours. Since her kidnapping and rescue he couldn't sleep. The nightmares were back at full force. He still saw her blood on the floor, on his suit. Once he got the suit home he couldn't clean it. He knew it was better to clean it by hand but when he tried he almost got sick. That was his daughters blood on his suit. He's been trying to be there rock as best he could. TJ and Kim needed that. Especially TJ. He couldn't break down. He was in the kitchen, doing calculations on his Starkpad for his suit when Clint walked in. Clint stopped, seeing Tony's disheveled appearance. If it wasn't for his sleep avoidance it would be sexy as hell. Tiny bit of stubble around his trademark goatee, hair which is normally gelled and done with product is free, soft and falling gently around his ears and eyes. His hair had the slightest curl to it and Clint found that adorable. He cleared his throat, getting Tony's attention. Tony looked up, putting on a smile. "Hey, coffee's in the pot." Clint raised a worried eyebrow. "Are you ok?" Tony let out a weak laugh. "Why wouldn't I be?" Clint walked closer, going toward the coffee pot, studying Tony. He's tense but hiding it well, to a normal person. Not from Clint who has been trained to read people. He started pouring his own coffee into a mug. "Well it's been a rough couple of weeks with Quinn's kidnapping." He noticed how much more tense Tony got, if that was possible. Tony took his own mug, taking larger gulps of his coffee before speaking. "Just fine Clint."

Clint turned, going to stand next to him. This time not letting up. "Really? After your daughter nearly dying in your arms you're ok? After being everyone's rock, not once letting yourself break, even a little, your ok?" Tony glared at Clint but it wasn't nearly as venomous as he wanted it to be. His eyes welled up with tears. Clint continued. "Lets not even mention that your nightmares are back." Tony looked away, swallowing the lump in his throat before drinking the rest of his coffee down. He paused before speaking, looking at the table, burning a hole in it. "What do you want Barton?" "I want to know your ok." "Why?" Clint was taken aback by that, crossing his arms. "What do you mean by why? I care about you you idiot." Clint felt the blush start on his face. Those words were not suppose to slip out. Tony scoffed, standing up. "Yeah, you care. Sure. And I'm the queen of fucking England." Clint gave him a weak glare. "Tony..." Tony stood. "No. Don't lie to me. You don't care and you know what, I'm ok with that. I've come to that conclusion a long fucking time ago. I mean I know I have a reputation as a playboy and a man-whore but that was low even for you. You fixed my knee but broke something else." Clint glared, walking closer. "Really? Your going to bring that up?" "Why not?" Clint rolled his eyes. "Because that's not what you need to talk about." Tony glared, shaking his head. "I'm not talking." He started to walk out but Clint caught his arm.

Tony tried to struggle out of his hold but Clint was stronger, pinning him to the wall. Tony struggled weakly. Clint softened his face. Holding Tony's shoulders against the kitchen wall. "Tony...I'm sorry about what happened, I handled that stupidly but that was over 10 years ago. Your daughter nearly dying, was three weeks ago ago and you've drinking nothing but coffee and getting no more then four hours of sleep without once breaking even a little." Tony's lip trembled, eyes welled up with tears. "What do you want?" Clint frowned softly, bringing Tony's face up to meet his with his hand, the other still holding his shoulder. "I want you to break, I want to to cry, scream, curse me out, punch me, what ever it is you need to do. Then I'm gonna help put you together again." Between the gentle hold Clint had on him and lack of sleep he couldn't hold back anymore. He couldn't keep his wall up. He started sobbing, fat tears falling down his face. Clint brought both arms around him, holding Tony as he broke down. He lead them to the ground, sitting, nearly cradling Tony. His arms wrapped around his shaking shoulders, his shirt becoming wet with his tears. He didn't care. He held him as he cried. Tony had calmed down enough to talk, his voice thick. "Anytime I close my eyes I see her. I see her dying, bleeding. The nightmares...God...I'm flying fast as I can and I'm too late every time. Everyone saying I let her die." Tony swallowed, his breathing becoming faster, hands going into his hair. Clint knew the tells for his panic attacks well.

He gently took Tony's hands, bringing them down, holding them. "Hey, it's ok...calm down...breath." Tony started to calm, his breathing calming. He was exhausted. Clint saw this, letting him lean his head against his shoulder. He fell asleep fast. Clint felt the urge to kiss his head. He fought it, holding him close. Then Kim walked in, looking surprised and utterly worried. She was shopping with TJ, needing some new work out cloths. She walked closer, kneeling in front of Tony. "Oh my God, is he ok?" Clint nodded. "He is now." Kim nodded. "Can you take him to his room, I'll meet you two up there." Clint nodded, lifting Tony's into his arms like a bride easily, standing and carrying him upstairs. He laid him on his large bed gently. Helping him out of his cloths. Taking off his shirt and pants and shoes, putting them near the dresser. Once Tony was just in his boxers, Clint brought the blanket over him, sitting next to him. watching him. He looked peaceful. He brought a hand to a stray curl, moving it, feeling it. He nearly jumped when the door opened, Kim waking inside, going to the bed. "I got him now if you want to go." Clint nodded but he didn't get up.

Kim noticed how he didn't move and smiled softly. "Would you like to stay?" Clint felt himself blushing again. "Yeah." Kim smiled. "Ok. I think it might be good for him." She took her shoes off, getting into bed, wrapping her arm around Tony's waist. Clint followed, taking off his boots and weapons and laying next to him, a bit more awkwardly, not sure exactly what to do so he followed Kim and laid next to him, his arm wrapping around hist waist, making sure not to hit Kims hand. Kim spoke. "JARVIS, wake us up around 5 so I can make dinner." "Yes mam." She smiled, yawning. "I could use the nap." Clint smiled weakly, letting himself falling into a comfortable lull with them. His eyes closing, nose so close to Tony's hair he could smell him. He smelled like coffee and cologne. Before he fell asleep he thought of how Tony that was.

An: a little fluff and hurt/comfort. Been a while since I wrote about Tony and kim and the rest of them, kinda have had my focus on Gage and Quinn, and thats awesome but I think it's time to write more about Kim, Tony and clint. Let the angst begin! Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3 Anything

Quinn and Tony both were in the lab. He was helping her with her suit. She worked in the back, he worked in the front. Both with the silly welding goggles on as they welded, handing each other various equipment every so often. Kim walked into the lab. She then saw Gage sitting and watching them. She walked over to him. He spoke with a small smile. "They've been up all night." Kim rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile. "Did either of them sleep?" "Nope." Kim shook her head. "Well we may have a problem." Gage turned to her. "They avoid sleep all the time." Kim shook her head. "No. TJ and Clint. They went out earlier and they haven't come back yet. It' not like them to be out so long." Gage stood straighter. "How long have they been gone?" Kim looked at the clock. "About five hours and there not picking up there phones. This isn't like them." Gage looked over to Tony and Quinn, walking over. Quinn saw him first, signaling her dad to stop working, lifting her goggles up. "What's up?" Gage frowned. "We got a problem."

Tony sat at the computer but still nothing. There trackers were pretty much non-existent. JARVIS can't find them at all. He wanted to throw something, breaking something. Cry. Those trackers were his technology. They wouldn't just stop working. Someone knew what they were doing. They were taken to God-knows-where getting God-knows-what done to them and all he could do was nothing. Suddenly JARVIS spoke. "Sir, Director Coulson is on the line." Tony almost raised an eyebrow. Oh yeah, Coulson was director now. "Put him on." Suddenly Coulson's voice filled the room. " , we have a mission for you." Tony shook his head. "Well now isn't a good time." "We can't run on your -" Tony glared at the computer as if Coulson was actually there. "My son and bodyguard are missing. By someone that knows what the hell there doing. There trackers are gone, just gone." "This mission may be relevant to that. We got a hit in Russia about 20 minutes ago from an unknown source." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Russia? Why not send Romanoff?" "Shes been AWOL for the past month. We've done all we can to contact her but she doesn't want to be found. The fact that your boys are missing and this hit in Russia seems suspicious. Were sending you the GPS coordinates. " Tony was already up. "On it."

He went upstairs, finding Kim and telling her the news. He sat next to her, arm wrapped around her. She bit her lip as tears fell. "You think she has them?" Tony frowned. "Shes the only one probably able to take Clint out. It adds up." Her face crumbling in fear, thinking of what the Black Widow is doing to her boys. Tony brought his hand to her face, making her look at him. "Hey, I'm gonna go get them back." She nodded. He kissed her. "I love you. I don't know when I'll be home. Don't wait up." Kim smiled, sniffling. "No promises." He smiled weakly, kissing her again before going down to the lab suiting up.

Once in his suit he flew fast but steady, wanting to reserve energy for the flight. It didn't take more then 45 minutes to get to Russia. Once there went to the GPS location. It was in the middle of no where. Nothing but a hunting cabin and snow. Lots of snow. He walked in slowly, scanning for life but his scanners picked up nothing. Then the HUD starting frizzing out. "sir..My syystems seem...compre..." He tapped the side of the helmet. "JARVIS? Jay?" He cursed then took his helmet off. He nearly jumped when he saw Natasha standing there, a few feet in front of him and he had no idea. He glared. "What did you do? Where's TJ and Clint?" She smirked. "I don't think your in a position to be making demands Stark." He growled, lifting up his repulsers, charging it. "Where are they?" She smirked. "Do you think I would tell you that easily. I want something from you first then I'll let them go safely." Tony glared. "What do you want?" "You." He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She smirked, walking closer. The repulser nearly touching her chest. "I want you. Better, I want you inside me." Tony growled. "Fuck you." She smirked. "Oh I'd much rather be fucking you. Go ahead, shot me but you'll never find your boys and they'll freeze to death. So you make love to me and get your boys back alive and well or kill me and never have a chance to find them and leave them to freeze to death." Tony glared at her but his glare became weaker and weaker before admitting defeat, arm lowering and suit opening up to reveal him. She smirked, her hands running over his shoulders. "Were gonna have a good time." Tony couldn't look at her. He focused on the floor as he spoke. "Why are you doing this?" She sighed. " Because I want you. I've wanted you for a long time. Then the doctors told me I had brain cancer. Inoperable even with all of S.H.I.E.L.D's technology. I'm dying and your what I want to do before I die." Tony felt his eyes water, thinking of Kim at home worried out of her mind for her boys. TJ, Clint, him. She smirked, leading him over to the bed.

He sat down with a plop. Sinking into the bed. She started running her hands all over him, into his hair, kissing his neck. She started kissing his lips. He didn't kiss back. She stopped, almost glaring. "Pretend you want this. Like you mean it or I don't tell you where they are and I do you anyway." He glared at her, a few tears falling. She crashed her lips to his, invading his mouth. He forced himself to kiss back, pretending it was his angel. His hands went to her waist, holding her. She smiled. "That's more like it Stark." She moved enough to lift his shirt off of him, eying up his bare chest. He was pretty built from the use of the suit. Her hands traveled over his chest, over the reactor. He tensed when she touched the reactor. Suddenly feeling freezing and vulnerable at the hands of this woman on the brink of death. He wasn't sure what was causing her to behave this way. The cancer causing personality and behavior changes or the fact that she was dying making her go mad. She started kissing his neck, hands running thru his hair and down his chest. He bit his lip, cursing himself. He felt himself harden. She smirked into his neck, feeling him. "That's better." She forced him to lay down, straddling him his hips, rubbing hers against him. He gasped out, biting his lip, not wanting to give the satisfaction. She stopped. "Don't hold yourself back. Act like you mean it or you'll never get them back." She ground her hips into him harder, forcing a moan out of him.

She smirked, unzipping her own suit, reviling her breasts. She stood, taking the black suit off. Once naked, she started to take his pants off. He breathed out a moan when the cool air hit his hard member. She smirked, throwing his jeans and boxers to the side with her suit. "That's better." She straddled him again, bringing his hands to her waist. He tried so hard to pretend this was Kim. His angel, his wife who was worrying her gorgeous head off about her family. But Natasha was hard muscle, his angel was softer. Natasha's hair was dry, straw like from all the product she always uses in it. His angels hair was soft as silk. Suddenly there was her warmth in his face as she straddled his face. "Lick me. Suck on it like you want it." He glared at her before hesitantly licking her, suckling on her clit. It wasn't nearly as sweet as his wifes, his angel. It was more bitter, most likely from the cancer in her body still, it was all he took not to push her off. He forced himself to suck her, lick and invade her with his tongue. She moaned, gripping his head, keeping him there. She moaned out, lifting off of him but when he thought she was done, he felt her grip his shoulders, nearly throwing him over herself as she laid below him now, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Do me Stark, fuck me."

His member was positioned at her wet entrance. All he thought of of Kim. The look on her face when she found this out. The heart break, betrayal. His voice cracked. "I can't..." She glared. "So I guess it's true,Quinn really is the favorite. Not willing to do anything to save your son." He spoke, a few tears falling. His voice wobbled. "please, anything else...I will do anything else but this, please.." She glared. "Fuck me like you mean it and you'll get them alive." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "If I do this you'll leave my family alone?" "Safe and sound." he was only at half mast, semi-soft. He forced himself into her, biting his lip. All he could think of was Kim. His angel.

Kim knew this would be an overnight mission, with him so far away. She kept looking at her phone, willing it to ring, to know that Tony was ok. That he had TJ and Clint. She looked at the clock. 12:30AM. Normally at this time at night her and Tony would be cuddled in bed. Not always sleeping. Just cuddling, talking, making love. The bed was a king size and it seemed so much bigger without him in it. She sat in bed, holding on so tightly to her cell phone, wearing Tony's favorite shirt. She smelled it. It smelled of coffee, oil and old spice. A few tears fell. She wanted her boys home.

AN: reviews please! :D


	4. Chapter 4 In came a spider

So he fucked her. He was disgusted with himself. He felt himself harden inside of her once he started moving and he hated how good it felt. He wanted to be sick. To rid himself of Natasha. Once they finished he pulled out, sitting on the side of the bed, starting to dress. "Is my family safe now?" He asked lowly. She smiled in her after sex high but was brought out of it by his question. She started to get up,, changing back into her suit. "Mostly. TJ and Clint are both safe. I haven't made my mind up about Kim. Maybe Quinn, shes a strong one. I wonder how much pain she can take before she breaks." Tony turned his head sharply to her, glaring. "Stay away from them." She smirked, walking closer, now fully dressed. "I'll think about it. For now, I can give you a consolation prize." Tony stood, fully dressed himself .

He glared, charging toward her but it was a bad idea from the start as she moved quickly, cat like, grabbing his arm, twisting it behind his back, kneeing his back, bringing him to the ground with a painful thud. He coughed, her knee to the back was hard, bruising and wondering if it actually did damage inside. She glared down at him, her boot digging into his hand as she stepped on his hand. He gasped out in pain. She spoke,her anger rising with each word. "Why do you get such a perfect life? WHY!?" She kicked his face, cursing in Russian. He yelped, the force turning him over. His nose was broken, maybe a few broken blood vessels in his eye. She continued. Kicking him while she yelled at him. Bringing back flashbacks of his dad. "Why do you get a perfect life?! You arrogant, self-obsessed, egotistical man-whore?! All you've ever done was hurt people!" broken rib here, split lip, bruises everywhere. He tried not to cry out in pain, protecting the reactor best he could curling in on himself. Yeah, definite behavior from the cancer. She wasn't just going mad from the idea of dying, it was changing her. The cancer changing her brains chemistry as it breaks down. He knew she was dying now.

Once she had her fill of beating him, she started walking to a closest near the end of the room. He hissed in pain, his eyes following her, struggling to sit up. "You want your damn family back. Here they are." She opened the closest door but nearly ran out of the cabin. Huffing out in anger. He saw TJ first as his body was falling out of the closest, onto the floor. Tony scrambled to his feet fast as he could with his broken body, going over to him. Clint was still sitting up against the wall of the closest. He felt TJ's pulse, nearly crying in relief that he was ok. He did the same with Clint, this time crying in relief. He shook Clint. "Clint...wake up..." Clint started to stir, wincing. "wha...where?" His blue eyes opened, blinking, taking in Tony who was kneeling in front of him. His eyes winded when he saw the injuries on him. "Oh My God..Tony, what happened to you?" He tried to move his hands but found them bound but he made quick work of breaking his bonds. Tony swallowed. "I'm ok...just a little roughed up. You ok?" "A little roughed up my ass, your getting looked over." Clint looked over. "TJ...he's..." "Ok. He's ok." Tony said quietly. His hand went to TJ's shoulder, shaking him gently as Clint untied his bonds.

TJ mumbled something but wincing, holding his head. "Ow...what..." He started to look around then saw Tony. "Dad...what happened?" Tony smiled in relief, kissing his sons head, helping him up. "a lot of shit. Here, sit up. Careful." TJ started to sit up. Tony let the quiet moment pass. "So what exactly happened. You guys went missing." Clint frowned. "We were just out, chilling. Next thing I know where here." "You got drugged." TJ said, still holding his head. Tony and Clint both looked over at him. TJ continued. "You got drugged but I tried fighting them off of you. They decided knocking me out was the best idea. Least I'm not dead." Tony nodded. "Com'on, lets get out of here." Clint was the first to stand, followed by TJ. Tony was having trouble as he winced. Clint leaned down, helping him, letting him lean on him. Tony breathed out. "Thanks..."

It wasn't long until S.H.I.E.L.D picked them up to take them to there Russian base. Tony got cleaned up and bandaged, TJ had to go thru various tests to make sure he didn't have a concussion. (he did but it was minor) The doctor left Tony alone and suddenly Tony felt like everything was closing in on him. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm. He got his phone out. He nearly forgot in all of this. Kim. He needed to calm her. Let her know she and Quinn were in danger, that Clint and TJ were ok. He had the phone to his ear, listening to it ring.

It was early morning in new york. Gage was awake, cooking breakfast. Kim had cried herself asleep with worry. Curled on there bed. Suddenly her phone rang. She jumped, before realizing it was her cell phone blaring "shoot to thrill" Tony's ring tone. She picked up quickly, sill laying down. "Tony?" Tony smiled on the hellicarrier he was on. "Oh Angel it's so good to hear your voice." He felt his eyes water. She sat up. "Are you ok? Did you find TJ and Clint?" "Yeah, there...there fine. Just a little roughed up. Nothing serious." Kim nodded into the phone. "So what happened? Why were they taken?" He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. Forcing his voice clear. "They just wanted me. They wanted my suit." Kim paused, sensing something off about Tony. "What are you not telling me? Are you ok? You seem off.." Clint was about to walk into the room

Tony was in when he saw him on the phone, stopping. He couldn't help himself but listen in. Tony forced a smile on, a few silent tears falling. "Just fine...doc gave me some pain killers so I'm a little out of it. Got a little roughed up myself, nothing bad." Kim sighed. "ok...just...I'm glad everyone is ok." "For now." Kim raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean for now?" Tony shook his head. "The enemy got away, threatened you and Quinn. It would be a god idea to keep the Tower on lock down until we come home." "We'll do that. Are you going to be ok Tony?" Tony bit his lip, keeping it from trembling. "Yeah. Just fine. I love you to angel." He hung up, holding his phone tightly, breaking down into quiet sobs.

Clint walked in, the door clicking close making Tony look up, wiping away tears. "What do you want?" Clint spoke quietly. "To know your ok. What did she do?" Tony let out a breath. "Just beat me up. I'm fine." Clint's eyes narrowed. "Your a horrible fucking liar. You know as well as I that Natasha can do a lot worse then just bating you up. You lied to Kim-" "I didn't lie!" Tony snapped at him, a few more tears falling down his bruised face. Tony swallowed, continuing. "I can't tell her. If I do then She'll...she'll leave me." His voice cracked. Clint looked softly at him, arms crossed. "Why the hell would she do that?" Tony looked away, forcing himself to speak. "Because I slept with Natasha." Clint's eyes narrowed, walking closer but Tony continued. "She took you and TJ as leverage, a bargaining chip. Threatened your lives if I didn't. Then when we were done she threatened Kim and Quinn and beat the shit out of me. Ok? That's what happened and I can't tell her." Clint looked like he was thinking. "So she threatened Kim and Quinn?" Tony nodded. "We need to get home. Now." Clint said before quickly leaving the room. Tony got up, wincing, following. "Think shes that quick." "This is Nat were talking about. Yeah, shes that quick."

Clint and Tony found Coulson listening to TJ as he spoke. Clint spoke up. "Director Coulson." Coulson signaled for TJ to stop talking as he turned to Clint and Tony. "What is it Agent Barton?" "Agent Romanoff sir, she's come out of hiding. We think she plans to break into Stark tower and hurt Quinn and Kim." Coulson nodded, listening. "I'll order a Quinjet for you, gear up. We leave in 15 minutes. We should be in New york in 30 minutes, 45, tops." "Yes sir." Tony glared, was about to speak but Clint saw this. "Tony, stop. We'll get there. They'll be safe, I promise. I'll call Gage and let him know that Tasha's dangerous." Tony nodded As Clint walked away down the hall. TJ looked to Coulson. "Wait, can I gear up to?" Coulson turned to him. "It's against S.H.I.E.L.D policy for minors to handle any weapon. But your not any other Minor. I know your training and who you've been trained by. Go gear up."

TJ grinned, taking off down the hall. Once all were ready they took off, Clint behind the wheel of the Quinnjet. He wasn't trusting anyone else with this. He wanted to get there fast as this jet could go and he wasn't trusting someone to take it to the speeds he wants it to go. Once TJ and Tony were secured in the back of the jet, he started it up, taking off, pushing it to it's speed limits. Tony saw the worried look on his sons face. "Son?" TJ looked up at Tony before looking back tot he ground, twirling a sharp knife in his hands. "What if were too late? What if Widow is already there and...ugh I don't even want to think about it." Tony sighed. "Thats a possibility but we can't think like that." "Why not? I mean what if we go home to a blood bath and them all dead or worse?" TJ shook his head, willing away the thoughts but the images kept pushing themselves to the surface. He couldn't deal with that thought. He wasn't sure what he would do if he went home to his family, his sister, his mother, his friend, dead. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat when Tony had moved over, putting an arm around his sons shoulders. "Stop thinking. I know that sounds pretty stupid but trust me, stop thinking. Just think of the mission, think of revenge, as long as it keeps your head steady. Ok?" TJ nodded. "Yes sir." Tony let out a breath, kissing TJ's temple before standing, putting on his suit

Gage had gotten off the phone with Clint. Starting to walk upstairs, looking for Kim. "JARVIS, put the tower on lock-down." "Yes sir." Kim jumped when the armor around the building went down thru the walls, covering the windows, making the room much darker. Kim heard footsteps, seeing Gage in the entrance way to the study. "Whats going on? Why is the tower on lock down?" Gage walked over to her. "We got danger. It's Natasha, shes gone off the deep end somehow, took Clint and TJ-" Kims hands went to her mouth. "Are they ok?" He nodded. "There on there way here with Tony. Apparently that mission was her and now shes coming here. Stay here, I'm gonna tell Quinn." Kim nodded, fighting off tears of fear. Gage left, going down the hall and down the stairs quickly.

In the lab Quinn was already putting on a repulser arm, ready for battle. Gage walked in, eyes narrowed, walking to her. Apparently she already got most of what was going on. "What do you think your doing?" She gave him a look. "Going to fight whoever is attacking us or will be attacking us. What exactly is going on?" Gage sighed. "It's Natasha, shes gone off the deep end, she took your brother and Clint and Tony had to go to her to get them back but now shes on her way here. You and your mom are in danger. She threatened you two." "All t he more reason for me to fight back against her." He groaned, starting to escort her out of the lab. "Do not engage her Quinn. You have no idea what shes capable of. Shes a highly trained assassin. She could kill you with her pinky alone." She glared. "I'm not going to cower under a desk either." He got to the top of the stairs with her, glaring her down. "Stand down. Thats an order Quinn." She nearly growled, charging the repusler. "I'm not your soldier." Suddenly there was a loud crash, muffled from upstairs with cries of pain. Quinn took off running. "Mom!" Gage growled. "Quinn! Stop!"

Quinn ran to where she heard the struggles and more crashing, thumps. Books falling. Her mom was putting up a fight. She got to the entrance way, raising the repulser. Seeing Natasha holding her mom on the ground now, foot over her throat, cutting off her air. She saw Quinn, raising her gun. Gage got there as Natasha was raising her gun. He knew Quinn would only try to attack back. He quickly grabbed her, moving her out of the way of the bullet, against the wall with him, holding her. Panting from the adrenaline. He growled. "Damnt Quinn... I told you not to engage her." suddenly there was coughing and movement. Gage looked around the cornor, seeing Natasha hold Kim, gun held to her temple. "You two can stop hiding and come out." Quinn growled, coming out of hiding faster then Gage. Swallowing the lump when she saw her mom held hostage.

"Let her go Widow." Natasha smirked, walking closer with Kim, forcing her to walk with the gun to her head. "Widow huh? Not aunt Tasha anymore?" Quinn growled, raising the repulser, charging it. "What do you want from us? Money? Lawyers? Whatever it is you can have it, just let her go." Widow chuckled lowly. "I already got what I wanted." suddenly there was the sound of a jet engine, very close. She cursed in Russian, shooting at Quinn and Gage. He fell back with the force as it shot his shoulder, another going thru Quinns side, a little more then a graze but hurt like a bitch. Once they were on the ground, she dragged Kim out of the study, going to the elevator.

AN: Please review! I love you all! :)


	5. Chapter 5 Spiders and Iron

Gage winced, getting his throwing knife. It was easiest to get to at the moment, throwing it At Natasha as she entered the elevator. She gasped out as it hit the back of her shoulder as she forced Kim into the elevator, glaring at Gage and Quinn as the doors closed. Gage winced,sitting up, looking over at Quinn who was holding her side. His eyes widened. "Quinn.." "I'm fine, just slightly more then a graze. Just hurts like a bitch. Don't start worrying your pretty little head." She smirked weakly. He started to get up with help from the wall. He glared softly to her. "I told you not to engage her." Quinn glared, standing. "And If I didn't my mom could be dead right now. The only reason she stopped was because we busted her strangling my mom." Gage was silent, glaring, staring her down. Shit. She was right. She continued. "We can fight later but right now we got a spider to catch." She started walking down the hall, almost limping. He followed, fists curled tightly. He was still angry with her but damn she was right. Being right seemed to be genetic.

Clint landed the Quinnjet on the top of the tower, where the Iron Man suit lands. It just barely fit. Tony had his iron man suit on. "I'll go find a way in. it's on lock-down so I'll have to talk to Jay." Clint nodded, bow ready. TJ next to him, making sure his gun was loaded before holstering it. "We'll be here." Tony went flying around the tower. "JARVIS, you there?" "Of corse sir." "Can you open the tower back up." "I cannot sir. As the uninvited has already gained entry. If I do so there is a chance they can escape with Kim." Tony had to swallow down the gasp. Of corse Natasha was here already. "Jay, com'on, at least get me, Clint and TJ inside then you can lock it up again." Within seconds the metal on the outside windows and doors were going up. Tony flew back around to Clint and TJ, "Com'on, quick. He's gonna lock it down again." They got inside quickly, Tony getting out of his suit. "Jay, where is she?" "The lab sir." Tony tried to walk faster but winced, holding a rib. Damn, it was broken. Clint went to Tony, a hand on his back. "TJ, go find Gage and Quinn, we'll set up a plan. JARVIS, is Kim alive?" "Yes,for the moment. She is currently a hostage." Clint nodded. "That's what I thought." TJ glared at nothing, angry at Natasha for hurting his family. "got it." He took off, going looking for Gage and Quinn.

He found them by stairs leading to the lab. Quinn saw them first, running to her brother, hugging him. "Your ok..." TJ hugged her back. "Yeah, I'm ok. Dad and Clint are on there way. Whats the situation?" Quinn pulled away. "It's bad. She has mom in the lab, shes a hostage." TJ nodded as Tony and Clint entered the room. Quinn saw her dad. "Whoa...what happened dad?Forget to use your suit?" Tony smirked weakly. "She couldn't keep her hands off me." Clint tensed hearing that. Tony continued. "Has she let any of you in?" Gage spoke. "No. she keeps shooting at us or threatens to kill her if we go in." "Let me go in." Tony spoke up. Clint almost glared at him. But Tony continued. "She'll let me in. just..trust me ok? Go stay up in the living room. I don't want any of you near this if it gets bad." Clint gave him a look before helping him down to the lab. TJ spoke. "Yes sir." Gage looked over at TJ, starting to turn with him to walk to the living room, then noticing Quinn hasn't moved an inch. Gage put his arm around her shoulders. "Com'on princess..." Quinn glared at the ground, hating the tears welling up as she turned, walking to the living room with her brother and boyfriend.

Tony felt tears welling up in his eyes. He could see thru the clear glass of the lab door. Kim was tied to his desk chair. A few bruises and cuts on her but over all safe. But shaken up to say the least. She looked terrified. He saw Natasha walking around her like she was prey. Pistol held in her hand tightly. When Natasha came around Kim she saw the glass door and perked up, walking closer to Kim, the hand that held the pistol coming to rest on Kims shoulder, near her neck. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. "JARVIS, PA me in there." He heard the click of his PA system and started. Clint's arm still around his waist, helping him stand. "Natasha, please, you don't want to do this." He saw her smirk. Hearing her voice coming from the ceiling. "And why not?" He kept his eyes on her. "Because you'll lose me to. Let me in, I just want to talk." He saw Natasha think it over before speaking. "Ok."

He sighed in relief putting the numbers in. Soon as the door opened he started walking...limping in. Clint behind him helping. Once they were inside, standing near five feet in front of them, he signaled Clint he could stand. Clint backed off, hand on his own gun. Tony kept his eyes on Kim. It broke his heart. She looked so terrified, tears going down her face. She spoke, her voice raspy. "Tony, whats going on? Why is she like this?" Tony let out a breath. "I'm sorry angel.." He spoke to Natasha. "Let her go Nat." Natasha smirked. "Why should I? I mean, why do you get such a perfect life? Merchant of death? You've killed so many people. Hurt so many people. You don't deserve anything that you have. Least of all her." Natasha brought the pistol to Kims cheek, making her squeak with fear, causing tears to fall over the metal. "Shame if something happened to her. Shes so perfect, so sweet. The only one to actually put up with your shit and stay." Suddenly Natasha brought the butt of the gun down on her head, making Tony jump, too scared to move to help her. He cried out. "Stop! Don't hurt her! She hasn't done anything! Shes innocent. As innocent as you can get." Natasha, brought Kim's lolling head up to look at Tony, now bleeding from a head wound. "Why don't you tell her what we did?" She held her red hair in her hand, the gun in the other to her temple. Kim was quietly crying from the pain, fear but she quieted down when she heard Natasha, swallowing her tears. "Tony..."

Tony looked at Natasha, half glaring, half pleading. Pleading with her not to do this. Then she cocked the gun, her finger in the trigger. His heart stopped for a moment. Natasha spoke. "Tell her or you get to clean up her brain off the floor." Tony felt his lip tremble. "Kim...I'm so sorry...I slept with her. With Natasha." He saw the confusion in her eyes at first, slowly turning to heartbreak. "No..you couldn't have..you wouldn't.." Natasha smirked. "Show her your back." Tony bit his lip, turning around, taking off his shirt with little aid from Clint who glared at Natasha the whole time. It's all he could do. Any move to attack and Kim would be dead. The shirt thrown to the floor now, his back to them. He heard a small cry from kim, now seeing the proof. The scratches that Natasha made during there fucking. He turned. "Now let her go." Natasha smirked. "It's not gonna be that easy stark. Tell her you loved it, you love me and we'll be on our way." Tony glared weakly. Having to bit his tongue. He felt Clint rest his hand on his shoulder, whispering to him. "Play along with her. It'll be our only chance to get Kim out of here." Tony nodded before looking to Natasha who was looking expectant.

Tony swallowed his pride down. "I slept with Natasha and shes right. I love her now. Please Tasha, it doesn't have to be this way." He felt like he was gonna be sick. He felt so disgusted with himself. He dosnt blame Kim if he never wants to see him again. He continued. "You kill her you lose me. Just let her go and you have me. Please.." He held out his arm to her, a lure to get her. He tried his best to ignore Kims heartbroken look. The tears never stopped going down her face. Natasha smiled, putting the gun away. "That's Better Stark." He started to walk to him, reaching out to him when he used every ounce of strength he had and grabbed her, holding her to him tightly so she couldn't get away. She started struggling but he held tight, calling out to Clint. "Get her outta here Clint!" Clint quickly went to Kim, cutting her binds. "Com'on!" She got up, holding his arm. Tony struggled to Hold Natasha.

She wiggled, getting a knife out of her pocket. She cursed something in Russian before stabbing him deep in his side. He gasped out in pain. God, it was so hard to hold onto her now. The pain... it hurt so bad..Kim saw this as Clint tried to get her out. She cried out. "Tony!" She tried to go to him but Clint made quick work of picking her up, nearly over his shoulder. She cried as he carried her. "No! Tony ! Take me back!" He didn't want to risk her running back in so he found a large, nearby closest, placing her inside. "I'm sorry." He said before closing and locking the door. She pounded. "Let me out! Tony needs me! Tony!" She broke down into tears with the thought her husband was dying.

Clint ran back, Tony still holding her. Clint growled getting out his knife and stabbing her in the heart. She gasped out. Tony finally let go of her, letting her fall to the ground. Now all the adrenaline and fear for kims life gone from his body, he started to fall, holding his side. Clint caught him. "Whoa...this is bad..." Tony was breathing shallow, growing more pale by the second. He looked down at his hand. It was covered in blood. She must have hit something important. "Very...bad..." Clint held his face. "Hey! Stay with me! Stay awake ok? Don't sleep." Tony smirked weakly. "Not like I...sleep any...way..." It was hard to talk, his breathing was getting worse. Clint got his phone, calling S.H.I.E.L.D. "We need S.H.I.E.L.D medivac here. Now. Stark Tower. Just...get here." He put his phone away, putting his focus back on Tony who was fading in and out. He slapped him gently, holding his head. "Hey! Tony! Don't sleep! Stay awake." Clint cradled him in his arms, hating the feeling of his eyes welling up with tears. Tony felt so fragile, so broken. He could feel his broken rib as he held him. The feeling of loss and fear growing more and more. Tony smirked weakly, blood trickling from his mouth. "Is that...an...order Bar...barton?" Clint smiled sadly, a few tears falling. "Your damn right it is." Suddenly Tony was looking straight ahead, suddenly looking more terrified then he had all day. Clint took as in the worst way,thinking he was finally dying. That the great Tony stark, stubborn jack ass and best damn father, husband and super hero there is was finally done. E almost let himself breakdown. Then Tony spoke. "Kim's never gonna want me...it's better I die...did you see her face? I broke her heart...like...like I said...I wouldn't do..."

Clint swallowed down the lump in his throat. "You'll help her. Your gonna get thru this. Don't start talking like Stark. When do you give up huh? Never. Your gonna get thru this and tell her what really happened." He felt Tony relax in his arms. He shook him. "Tony?" Icy fear went thru Clint as he shook Tony, gently slapping his face. "Tony! Com'on, wake up you Goddamn, stupid, fucking stubborn jackass." His voice cracked, tears falling as he held on tighter to Tony. He prayed he was only passed out, his hand going to put pressure over the wound. It kept coming, that was a good sign, he was alive. His heart was still pumping. Before medics got there he allowed himself to cry. To break. He couldn't lose another person he cared for. Another person he loved. He cried, nearly hiccuping as he kissed Tony's head, rocking him. "Your gonna be ok...Gonna be ok...your gonna be ok..." Then the medics rushed in, surrounding them.

Upstairs in the living room Quinn could feel it. Feel her fathers life leaving him. She gasped, feeling the pain in her chest, reaching up and placing a hand over her heart as tears welled. Gage saw her change in mood quickly, becoming worried. "Quinn? What is it? Whats wrong?" TJ was standing, now looking over at his sister, he feared the worst and prayed it was just the stress of the day coming back for her. She swallowed, her voice wobbling. "It's dad...he's dying...I can feel it." Gage looked up at TJ as he brought his arm around her, letting her cry out the pain. TJ looked shocked but hid his emotions, turning away. No. He couldn't die. He ignored the feeling of tears in his eyes, praying for once her gift was wrong.

AN: Cliffhanger! Reviews please! I love you all! :D


	6. Chapter 6 Say something

Clint reluctantly let the medics work on Tony. They got him onto a stretcher,putting a breathing mask over his nose and mouth but damn he was so pale. It scared Clint more then he liked to admit. He followed them as they carried the stretcher out of the lab and up the stairs. Clint followed, going to the closet to get Kim, now that the threat was gone. He opened the door, kneeling to her. She was sitting on the floor, her knees brought to her face as she cried into them. She looked up, her face tear stained. "Tony...He's dying..." Clint just nodded, cursing there gift. He held out his hand to her, she took it, getting up slowly and nearly falling into his chest, crying hard. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. "shh...he'll be ok...when has he ever given up? Com'on, your families waiting in the living room." She swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding, letting him lead her to the living room.

There Quinn looked just as upset, Gage's arm around her shoulders, TJ's arms crossed, fighting back his emotions. Kim saw this, knowing how it felt to feel someone you love die. "Quinn..." She looked up, eyes red. "Mom...he's...dad..." Kim nodded, finding the strength to go to her daughter. Quinn stood, hugging her mom. Kim spoke. "I know princess, I know." TJ swallowed the lump in his throat. "We just saw him go by. If he wasn't dead, he will be." Gage glared softly at him, standing. "TJ.." TJ shot him a look. "Saying what I'm seeing." Suddenly Director Coulson came into the entry to the living room, bullet proof vest on and shirt sleeves rolled up, a pistol in one hand. "Area secure?" Clint nodded. "Yes sir. Shes...shes dead. I had to kill her." Coulson nodded. "Understood. There loading Tony onto the helicopter now. Your all welcome to fly with him to the hospital while we clean this mess up here." Kim nodded, starting to lead Quinn. The others follow as Coulson lead his small group down to the lab for clean up

They got to the helicopter and Kim went straight to Tony. A heart monitor hooked to him, tubes thru his nose to help his breathing. Kims voice cracked as she went to Tony, holding his hand. "Tony...Tony it's ok...I'm here." Quinn was watching from across the helicopter, in shock. It was surreal. Her dad was dying right in front of her and there wasn't a damn thing she could do. Gage put his arm around her, kissing her head. TJ seemed to be in the same shocked state but trying to hide it or pretend it wasn't there as he crossed his arms, his eyes watery. Clint watched the grieving family as the helicopter took off, flying in the air. Ignoring his own pain.

The helicopter landed and Kim hadn't even noticed, not until Clint's hand was on her shoulder and an EMT was telling her they needed to take him to surgery. She let go of Tony's hand reluctantly, backing into Clint's chest. As they wheeled him away and into the hospital. Clint started to lead Kim out of the helicopter, Gage followed, his arm around Quinn with TJ following behind.

Tony was rushed into the OR, doctors running around, rushed and terrified. The main surgeon was working on fixing Tony, looking at his heart rate. Damn. It was low. Too low. He waited for it to flat-line. It was too dangerous to add any medication. There it was. The loud beep going thru-out the room as he rushed and got a defibrillator, charging it. "Clear!" He brought it to Tony's chest, working around the reactor. His chest jumped but nothing. He charged again. "Clear!" His chest jumped as the pedals were brought down but nothing. The doctor cursed. Tony Stark was dying, fast.

TJ was pacing, unable to stay still. He could never stay still. Quinn sniffled next to Gage, wiping tears away. Kim was sipping a coffee, hoping it'll calm her. She looked at the floor. "Clint, how long as it been?" Clint looked at her then his watch. "Two hours." her lip trembled.

After the third hour the doctor came out, looking worn, exhausted and grim. Kim stood, thinking the worst. Everyone's head perking up,watching. "Oh God...is he.." The doctor shook his head. "No. he's alive but he's not out of the woods yet." "Can I see him?" The doctor nodded. "Yes. Only two in a room at a time." Kim turned and Gage signaled for her that it was ok. She nodded. The doctor continued. "But please, be prepared. He hooked up to a lot of things, it might be shocking." Kim nodded. "How is he?" She asked as she followed. Clint close behind her. "How is he not out of the woods?" The doctor sighed. "Mr. Stark took on a lot of blood loss. He was lucky he even made to the OR. We fixed him up best we could. We had to remove a kidney. It had too much damage." Kim's eyes widened. The doctor smiled weakly. "It's alright, the body can live with one. In time it will adapt and enlarge and do just the same job as two. But because of the blood loss, well he's alive but were not sure he'll make thru the day or if he'll wake up. We fear he may be in a coma." Kim stopped in her tracks. "A...a coma? He could be like that for the rest of his life?" The doctor nodded. "unfortunately. ah.. here we are." He opened the door gently. "Please press the button if you need anything." Kim nodded, walking in, nearly gasping.

Tony was asleep, a tube down his throat, all kind of IV's hooked up to him, a heart monitor. Her lip trembled as she walked closer, sitting in the chair closest to him. Holding his hand gently. "Oh Tony...I'm here. Your angel's here.." Her voice broke as tears started falling. Clint had to swallow down the lump in his own throat. The word _coma _and _may not make it thru the day_ ringing in his head. He could already feel the sharp sting of loss. He kept watch over Kim for a few minutes before his own tears over took him, quickly standing outside, mumbling something about giving her privacy, closing the door softly.

Once outside, the tears fell against his will. He remembered a time when he literally tried to kill Tony, getting into fights daily over Kim now somehow along that he's fallen for the billionaire. But his heart still beat for Kim as well. He was in love with both of them and he felt so stupid for it. He sucked in a breath at the realization. If only he could have both of them, maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad. He ran a hand down his face, smearing tears and sweat. This was gonna be a long night.

One by one the family came to visit but Km never left his side. It was hours later, going on 8PM when Clint told her she needed a break. She shook her head numbly. "No. What if he wakes up? Or dies? I want to be here." Clint nodded sadly, kissing her head. He told the rest of the family the same and he got the same answer. If he wakes up or dies, they want to be there for it. He left his room, going to the cafeteria, getting food for Kim. He came back in, handing her a bag. "Here..you need to eat." Kim looked over at him. Holding the bag now. "Thanks."

It was around midnight that the doctor gave him the good news that he was steady all day and more then likely wouldn't lose him during the night. Clint told the rest of them and Gage took that as a hint that they should go home and get some rest. Gage hugged his brother quickly. "Let us know anything ok?" Clint nodded. Quinn glared softly, arms crossed. TJ was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. Quinn spoke, her arms crossed."I'm not leaving." Gage turned to her. "Quinn, we've been here since noon. He's gonna be fine." Quinn shook her head. "I don't care if we've been here since Tuesday, I'm not leaving." TJ frowned, looking at Clint. "You let us know if anything happens?" Clint nodded. "Yeah. Go home, rest, vent." TJ nodded, looking to Quinn. "Com'on sis, you could use the rest." She glared at her brother, arms crossed, nearly hissing at him. "I'm not leaving. You'll have to carry me out of here." Gage gave her a look and she knew it well. She cursed. "God fucking dammit." She got up. "Fine."

It was going on 1AM as Clint made his way back to Tony's room. He saw Kim asleep on the tiny couch. He brought a nearby blanket and placed it over top of her as he went to sit next to Tony's bed, reaching out hesitantly to hold his hand. "Hey.. your a pain in the ass you know that? Why did you have to go and get yourself stabbed huh? What kind of shitty idea was that. I'm sure you got better ones in that brain of yours." He tried to think of other things to say. "Sorry, I'm pretty shitty at this feelings crap. But...you scared the hell out of me. I...I thought you died in the lab, in my arms. Not the first time someone would have died in my arms...not the point. The point is how about not getting stabbed." Clint felt his eyes water and a lump form in his throat. "I can't lose anyone else. I've already lost so many I've cared about. I...I can't lose another. So wake up soon you stubborn Jackass. Because we need you." _ I need you.._Clint hung his head, letting himself cry quietly as he held Tony's hand. Then he felt it, he swore he felt Tony squeeze his hand, just the tiniest bit.

AN: reviews welcome! :D


	7. Chapter 7 Make the pain go away

Gage drove them home, using one of the cars borrowed from S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinn had her arms crossed in the passenger seat,TJ in the back, twirling a knife restlessly. Quinn spoke quietly. "We should be there." Gage sighed. "You need rest, actual rest. Food, sleep, shower. It's been a long damn day." "I know and right now our dad is fucking dying and were what? Gonna sit on our asses at home while he's fighting for his life?" Gage gave her a look, almost glaring as he pulled into the garage. "You know it's not like that." TJ got out when they parked, going straight for the gym. Leaving Quinn and Gage alone. Gage looked over at her. "You know it's not like that. What if he is in a coma? Are you gonna stay at the hospital for the rest of your life?" She grumbled. She hated that he was right. "Maybe." He rolled his eyes with a weak smile. "I know you'd try but you can't let your life stop. It might feel like the world is ending but it's not gonna stop spinning because something happens. You still have school." She grumbled, getting out. "Don't remind me." He got out, stopping her from walking away , holding her hand. "Hey..." She turned, her eyes watery. What?" He kissed her head, bringing her closer, wrapping her up protectively. "It's gonna be ok." Her lip trembled, starting to cry into his chest.

He held her close as she cried. Once she calmed, he titled her head up to look at him. It broke his heart seeing her so hurt, her eyes watery. She then leaned up on her tip-toes, kissing him softly. He kissed back,gently,holding her close. She opened her mouth to him, letting him deepen the kiss. He moaned softly, kissing her deeply, wanting to comfort her however he can. Soon the kiss turned hungry and filthy as Quinn brought her arms around his shoulders, gripping his hair. Rubbing up against his hardened member. He gasped out, starting to kiss her neck as he turned her against the car, kissing her neck, working her shirt off. She bit her lip, helping, reaching underneath his own shirt. He breathed out, taking the hint, taking his shirt off. She paused, seeing his stitched up shoulder, gently reaching up to it. He held her waist, being careful of the graze. "We don't have to do anything.."Quinn smirked softly. Kissing his chest, his shoulder, starting to kneel down. He bit his lip. She spoke. "I want to do a lot..." She started to unbuckle his pants as he put his hands on the car, leaning over, putting his weight on his hands as she released his achingly hard member from his pants. She licked the tip, gently taking the head in. he moaned out softly. She started to get bolder, taking him deeper, relaxing her mouth. He moaned, a hand in her hair. "ooh..Quinn..." She moaned, sucking him, swirling her tongue. He felt movement from her, looking down, seeing her pants undone and feeling herself, moaning. He groaned, trembling. She was gonna be the death of him.

She started bobbing her head faster as she felt herself. He could hear how slick she was, the smell of her was intoxicating. He groaned, pulling away, lifting her up and bending her over the car's hood, quickly thrusting in two fingers. She moaned out, loudly. "Ahh...Gage...more..." He moaned, thrusting his fingers harder into her. He moaned, going harder. He could feel her tense, readying for orgasm. He kissed her neck, going at a brutal pace. She moaned and gripped anywhere on the car she could before gasping out. "Ahh...Gage...mmmoh God..." He groaned, feeling her walls tighten around is fingers, her juices leaking out of her. He knelled down, licking them up, suckling on her entrance and clit. She squeaked and moaned, gripping the car. "Oh fuck...gage...Shit...thats..good..." He smirked, moaning as he ate her out, licking up every drop he could. He moaned, reaching down and stroking himself. She was on the brink of a second orgasm. She whined, whimpering. "OhGod...Shit.. ahh..Gage.." He moaned, her juices leaking out. He groaned, licking up every drop as he came hard across the floor.

They both panted. Coming down from the high. Gage stood, putting himself away before helping her. She felt limp but relaxed in his arms. She smiled, obviously still woozy from there fun time. She smirked. "Hey handsome, come here often?" Gage smirked, kissing her head. "Yeah, I just did." He picked her up, bridal style, taking her over to the couch. It took her a moment before she grinned. "Oh your awful." He sat her down on he couch. "I'll be back, just gotta clean up our mess." She giggled, snuggling against the blankets, pulling her jeans back to where they should be. "You mean your mess?" He blushed but smirked, walking back over. "Just rest princess."

He walked back over, getting his shirt, putting it on and getting her bra and shirt. He started to make his way over then nearly ran when he saw her frowning, her eyes filled with tears. He put his arm around her. "Princess? What's wrong?" She sniffled, staring at the ground. "My dad's dying...and I'm here fooling around. Does that seem right to you?" The guilt was eating at her. Her heart was still at the hospital. He kissed her head. "Your a Stark. It's in your genes to take out your worries and fear into sex. Or lab work. If your a genius." "Which I am." He chuckled weakly. "And modest to." She smirked weakly before leaning against him, wiping a stray tear away. "I still feel awful." He wrapped his arms around her. "I know. Just sleep. Clint will call us if anything changes, you know that." She nodded, already half way to sleep.

In the gym TJ was pounding at a punching bag. The poor thing was nearly ripping at the seams with each punch. He felt so angry, at everything. At Natasha for going off the deep end, taking him and Clint, making his family worry and now for very nearly killing his dad. He remembered a time he used to call her Aunt Tasha. He was mad at Quinn and Gage because he knew what they would be doing in the lab and it made him so pissed off. There dad was dying and they have the nerve to fool around? And worst, he was mad at his dad. For not killing her when he had the chance, letting there mom get held hostage and got himself stabbed. He felt tears going down his face but he ignored them. He growled, throwing one last strong punch, making the punching bag break, unloading sand over the floor. He paused a second, unexpected that. Then a strangled sob escaped his mouth then another before he was full blown crying, breaking down in the sand.

An: please review! I love you guys and love hearing from you!


	8. Chapter 8 Being a Stark

**Three months later **

Tony was up and walking around but sometimes it still hurt his side, the scar tissue still healing. He was in the lab, working on his suit, Everything was starting to get back to normal...well as normal for for them as they can get. TJ was busy in the training room. Since the Natasha incident he's been practicing non-stop. It worries him. Quinn and Gage were out on a date. Gage promised it would be secluded so no paparazzi would find them. He heard his lab doors open, he lifted up his welding goggles, seeing Kim walk in with a small plate of food. Right. He needed to eat. He smiled. "Hey angel.." She smiled, putting the plate by him. "When was the last time you ate?" Tony looked stumped then JARVIS spoke up. "36 hours and 15 minutes mam."

Tony looked away from her, already feeling her worried glare. "Tony.." "Yes?" "Eat." He rolled his eyes. "Fine..I mean if you really want me to live that badly, I guess I won't starve to death." He stood from his spot, going to the plate which had a sandwich. She rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you can go so long without food." He didn't talk as he started eating the sandwich. It wasn't long until it was gone. He smiled."There. Gone. Happy?" She smiled. "Nope." He raised an eyebrow. "Nope?" She smirked, bringing her arms around his shoulders, starting to kiss his earlobe, moving down his neck. He bit his lip. "Oh...Why , I think your trying to seduce me.." She chuckled softly, suckling his neck. He moaned, his arms coming around her waist, bringing her into his lap. "And your succeeding." He moved her head, feeling the soft, silky hair beneath his finger tips, kissing her, deeply. She moaned, opening her mouth to him as she straddled his lap.

Clint was on his way down to the lab, bringing something down to Tony when he stopped, seeing them both in the lab, starting to go at it. He swallowed thickly, glued to the spot. He knew hey were far enough away and he was at an angle they couldn't see him. He felt like a five year old catching his parents doing it. He couldn't look away as Kim took Tony's shirt off his body, running her hands down his well built torso. Tony's hands traveled up kims back, taking the top of her dress off along with her bra, suckling on a breast. He could hear her muffled moan from where he stood. He bit his lip, feeling his member spring to life, achingly hard.

Her hands traveled down Tony's stomach to his jeans, unzipping him, bringing him out. Clint had to bite back a groan. For all of Tony's bragging of how many woman he's been with, he's surprised he never bragged about his size. It wasn't that it was long, length it was average but it was thick. He started to move to the side of the wall, looking in, his hand palming his tent. God, he was aching. He wanted to be in that room between them. He knew he was bi, he never wanted to admit that but now he had no choice but to admit it to himself. Suddenly Tony had Kim bent over the table, white panties around her ankles as he thrust into her. He groaned, moving away and up the stairs to his room. He needed to be alone.

Gage had taken Quinn to there private beach and she was being very frisky. He moaned, kissing her, deeply. Holding her close. She smiled into the kiss, feeling all over his body as they sat on the large towel. She started suckling his neck, he bit his lip. She smirked, her hands going under his shirt, feeling every curve of his abs and defined muscles. He held her close as she suddenly straddled his lap, taking his shirt off. He smirked. "Eager?" She smirked. "Maybe..or maybe I'm ready." Her smirk fell, softer and more nervous. He looked confused for a moment, enjoying the feel of her sitting on his lap and her capable hands in his hair. Then it clicked, eyes widen. "You think your ready?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I know I'm ready. I love you and our lives are hectic as you can get." Her eyes sadden a moment. "I could lose you at any moment. You could lose me and I don't want to waste anymore time. I love you and I want you." He couldn't help but think back when she took that bullet for him, confessing his love at that last second because she was scared it wasn't real or would be used against her. He felt his eyes water. Just the thought of losing her hurt. He brought both hands to her face, kissing her softly. "I love you. We'll plan a nice night away, ok?" She ginned. "ok." She grinned but he could see the fear in her eyes. The emotion she tries to bury down with confidence,a smart mouth and a smirk. He knows differently. He knows she scared. Of what, he wasn't entirely sure but he was gonna find out.

TJ took a break from working out. Once his knuckles got too bloodied and sore to punch, he called it a day. He was dressed in dark pants, his red underarmour shirt and a leather jacket. His hair gelled perfectly. He headed down to the garage. "Jay, let dad know I'm going out." "Yes sir, shall I inform him of your return?" He shrugged, getting in the red Audi. "Sure. Don't know when I'll be back." He started up the car, revving it. JARVIS spoke from inside the car. "Sir, you are aware you lack a drivers license?" He put the car into gear. "Yep." He drove off, fast out of the garage,going down the streets of New York.

He wasn't gonna admit it to himself but the incident with Natasha fucked him up. Made his mind go thru a 160 on who he can call family. Who he can trust. He drove over the speed limit and little too reckless as he pulled into the parking lot of the strip club. Thanks to the Stark name, they nearly hand him whatever he likes here. Booze, girls, you name it, he got it. He went to the doors, nodding his head at the bouncers as they let him in. he wanted to forget. He wanted to forget he was a Stark, forget that there lives were on the line every fucking day of every hour. His sister already nearly died along with his dad. Who was next? He flashed his ID, getting him a VIP booth easily.

Once there he sat down,eying the whiskey and tumbler glasses on the table. He grabbed the bottle, pouring the amber liquid into the tumbler. Thanks to the Stark name, they didn't care. Just wanted his money. One of his favorite girls came in the VIP booth. She had black hair, like the night sky. Pale skin contrasted beautifully against the dark hair. She wore a dark green bra and pantie set, glitter all over it, making the green shimmer. She smirked, walking in, her heels making her tall. "Hello ." He winced before taking a long gulp of the whiskey. "Please, just call me TJ."

AN: reviews would really be nice. I love you guys.


	9. Chapter 9 fish out of water

Once Quinn and Gage came home, Quinn went to her room, wanting to let everything she just told Gage sink in. She swallowed nervously but smiled. Was she ready to give her virginity away? Hell no, it terrified her, like if she gave it away a piece of her would be gone and in a way it would but not in some horrible way. It's not like she was losing an arm or getting all her hair chopped off. They've fooled around before and she's been close to telling him to just fuck her on the spot but stopped herself knowing that wasn't something you just rush into. But what if he leaves her? Like her dad and TJ have done to so many girls. What if he didn't find her sexy enough? Maybe she should buy something. She sat on her bed. She didn't have any girlfriends and Katie and her cousin Amalia lived a few hours away. Katie owned her own book store. She bite her lip, texting TJ. It felt loserish to go to the mall alone. Even if he just goes to a Game Stop while she stops in the Victoria's Secret shes fine with.

Quinn: Hey, you free tomorrow to go to the mall?

TJ was on his way home. At a red light he stopped, checking his phone. He raised his eyebrow. Quinn go to the mall? She didn't do malls or anything girly. He was sure she didn't own any heels or make up. He was surprised she owned a brush. He text back.

TJ: yeah. What time?

Quinn: like noon?

TJ: sure.

He shook his head as the light turned green. Maybe he could get an answer out of her tomorrow. He parked in the garage 20 minutes later. He walked past the lab, seeing Gage and Quinn in there now, just chilling on the couch. He shook his head, walking past.

Inside the lab, Quinn was sitting on the couch with her legs in Gage's lap. He managed to get her away from her desk. She giggled as he kissed her neck. "Fuck...stop..that tickles..." He smirked. "I know." His hands move over her breats to her waist. She bit her lip. "what will it feel like?" He stopped, moving away from her. "What? When we.." "Fuck. Yeah. That."She smirked weakly. He chuckled. "First off, it won't be _fucking._" She blushed but smiled. "Then what else would it be? Were not exactly gonna have tea and cookies?" He smirked softly. "It'll be _making love_." She didn't want to admit to herself how sweet that sounded. She blushed at the sheer sincerity in his voice.

She smirked to cover, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden. "That is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard. You use that on all the girls?" He kissed her head. "Just ones I love." She smirked. "so...numbers?" He smirked. "Just you. I love you." She grinned. "Good. I love you to." He chuckled, kissing her. She smiled. "Do I get an answer to my question?" He smirked softly, kissing her neck. "Well... it might hurt at first, being a virgin. But I promise, it'll be amazing. If any of it becomes too much, tell me and I'll stop. " She looked away, biting her lip. "Your still gonna be with me after right? Like, your not gonna just use me for that and leave?" He frowned, tilting her face up. "Princess, I could never, ever do that to you. I love you. I promise, you got me for as long as you want me." He wasn't gonna tell her about the engagement ring he's had stashed away for the last few months. She smiled softer. "I love you to. Sorry...just..scared I guess." He smiled, kissing her head.

The next day TJ went down to the lab, looking for Quinn. He found her waist deep in her Iron man suit. It was going on 12:30. He shook his head. She was just like dad. He put his numbers in, walking inside. He nearly winced at the blaring My Chemical Romance. "JARVIS, mute!" Within a second the music stopped, making her stop. Looking up, moving her welding goggles."Uh hey.." He smiled. "So we going on that mall trip?" She looked confused a moment before her eyes widened, standing up out of her suit, pieces of the suit falling around her. "Shit! Yes, yeah. Just, give me a few, ok?" He smiled, shaking his head. "Sure. I'll be in the garage."

She showered and dressed quickly, forgetting to tell Gage about her mall trip as she nearly ran past him in the hall. He caught her by the arm. "Whoa there firecracker, where are you going in such a rush?" She blushed but smirked. "Actually I'm going to the mall. With TJ." Gage raised an eyebrow."ok...why? You and mall kinda don't go together." She blushed deeper but smirked softly. "What, a girl can get her boyfriend a birthday gift?" She was glad his birthday was at the end of the month. He chuckled. "Next time, tell me your plans before rushing thru here like a storm." She smiled. "Yeah, kinda forgot. Got caught up in work." He kissed her quickly. "Get me something nice princess." She smirked. "Oh I will." She walked away, making sure to sway her hips. She could feel his stare on her ass.

She made it down to the garage wearing her dark cargo pants, band shirt and converse. She smiled seeing TJ next to the car. "Ready." he chuckled. "Finally." He opened his door, getting in while she went around, getting in. he put the car into gear and drove out of the garage. He saw she was fairly quiet most of the ride. He spoke up. "So what's this mall trip about? You and Mall don't go together." She looked annoyed but blushing. "Why does everyone keep asking that?" He raised an eyebrow as he stopped at a red light. She sighed. "Don't tell mom and dad." He smiled. "You know I won't." She looked away, biting her lip. "I'm going to Victoria's Secret to find something nice for me and Gage's...first time." She blushed deeply. The light turned green.

He smiled, pressing the gas. "Wait, you haven't already?" She shook her head. "No. He never pressured me into it or anything. Just fooled around and let me come to my own terms when I was ready." TJ nodded his head. "I promise, I won't tell mom and dad. Want me to float around Game stop or something til your done?" She smiled. "That would be nice. I'm sure this is not your idea of a day out." He chuckled, pulling into the mall parking lot. "Nope." He parked then looked at her. "Hey, you gonna be ok by yourself?" He knew how shy she could get around strangers. She had agoraphobia for a few years when she was little. She smiled weakly. "I'll be fine. All I'm doing is looking at bras and panties and buying them. Not giving a whole speech on world peace." "Good, cause that would probably suck." She smirked, punching his arm. "Lets go." She got out of the car.

They went there ways once they went into the mall. She now stood in front of the bright pink store. It was a bit intimidating. She let out a breath, walking inside. There wernt many people here today. Good. She saw the lingerie on the wall, walking over to them, looking them over. What would Gage like to see her in? Behind her by the display box of panties were two girls from TJ's school. One tall, blonde and looked wealthy. The one next to her was shorter, brown hair and still just as wealthy and stuck up. The brunette spoke up, pointing in Quinns direction. "Hey Stacy, look what the cat dragged in." Stacy smirked. "Oh poor thing must be lost. The mechanics shop is the other way." They both giggled. The brunette spoke up with an evil glint. "Why don't we keep her in her place? She doesn't belong here, make sure she knows. Even better if you make her cry." Stacy looked between Quinn and her friend before smirking. "Alright. Lets go." She started to saunter over in her heels and mini skirt.

Quinn was looking over a red and black number when Stacy walked next to her. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "uh do you work here?" The brunette giggled first, Stacy chuckling lightly. "How sweet, she thinks I work here. No, sweetie. We came to...talk some sense into you." Quinn was already on guard from there tone of voice, talking to her like she was a four year old. The blonde continued. "You see, you don't really belong here. You belong in say, the Hot Topic or the mechanics shop. Not here. I mean, what could you possibly buy here that's of any use to you? Certainly not a thong or lacy bra. Who gonna be looking at you like that? Little miss hair-up-in-the-messiest-bun-possiable. And do you wear anything else but this?" Stacy said, signaling a manicured hand toward Quinn. Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat, putting on a brave glare but she could feel her eyes watering. "I have a boyfriend. Excuse me if I want to look nice." Stacy giggled. "Please, who would go out with you? You don't even know how to put on make up, do you even own make up? Who ever is going out with you, must be blind then or in it for the money to be doing you." They both giggled as a tear went down Quinns face as she turned quickly, nearly running out of the store when she suddenly bumped into her brother. His hands on her arms as she struggled not to break down.

He was worried. He held her arms gently. "Whoa, Quinn, what happened?" He could see the two girls a small distance away, looking triumphant. Quinn sniffled, tears continuing to go down her face. "Just take me home. This was a bad idea. I should have never came here. I don't belong in here." Her voice wobbled as she spoke and TJ was putting more and more together between the girls and Quinn. He told Quinn to go get something to eat in the food court, that he had to take care of something. She already knew he knew, leaving without another word. He turned, going to them, putting on his charm.

"Hey.." The brunette spoke. "Hey you." She smirked. TJ signaled to outside the store. "Wanna go somewhere more private?" Stacy smirked,the brunette was the one to take her hand and lead her, following TJ. He got down the hall, signaling them down the secluded hallway. Once toward the end. He smirked. "ok. Shirts up, bras down. I want to see the girls." The brunette didn't hesitate, the blonde had some hesitation but followed with a smirk, both lifting there shirts for him, showing off there breasts. He got his phone out, taking a picture. "Nice." He suddenly looked very serious. "Your damn lucky you two are woman or you'd both have broken noses by now. If you ever pull anything like that again on my sister or any of my family, these pictures are going all over the internet with the story of what you did."Stacy was horrified, adjusting her shirt. "Please, don't, my mother would kill me." TJ glared at her. "Then behave and it won't be a problem. Now, leave." The brunette glared after she adjusted her shirt before glaring, taking the blondes hand. "Com'on Stacy. We don't need this prick." Stacy just followed, looking genuinely remorseful.

TJ sighed, closing his phone, going to find Quinn. He found her toward the back of the food court. Of corse. Slowly munching on a pretzel. He sat down in front of her. "You ok?" She sighed. "I guess...I just should have never gone in there." TJ glared softly. "You belong in there just like any other woman does." He stood. "Com'on, lets find you something nice." She sighed. "Fine." She stood, following. After some time looking, she found a gorgeous one, with the help of TJ, who actually knew more then he let one about how clothing goes together. She found a beautiful one that was a simple bra and pantie set but was black with black glitter with garters and stockings. Once she bought her things she and TJ were walking past a engraving store. She stopped."I forgot, Gage's birthday is coming up." TJ grinned. "Com'on, lets go find him something." She smiled, following him in. a half hour later they came out. She held a little white bag from the store in her hand along with the pink bag from Victoria's Secret.

Once home she avoided Gage with JARVIS's help and got to her room to hide the pink bag. She took out the box the held his birthday gift. It was a leather bracelet with a metal engraving. She opened it, reading it over. "_I love you my Knight. Always stay by my side. Your Princess._" She bit his lip. She really wanted to give it to him now. She stood, putting it back in the box, going to find him in the gym. She smiled, leaning against the wall. "Hey you.." He smiled, wiping some sweat from his forehead. His shirt had long since been abandoned on the bench, his defined chest glistened with sweat. "Of corse you find me when I'm all gross and sweaty." She smirked, walking closer, the box held behind her. "I'm sure I can find other ways to make you gross and sweaty." He chuckled lowly, kissing her. She kissed but pulled back before it go heated. "Here. Your birthday gift. I couldn't wait to give it to you." He smiled softer, taking it. "You really didn't have to." He opened the box, looking taken aback before his face softened, taking the leather bracelet out. He smiled to her. "It's perfect." She bit her lip. "Really? You like it? It's not too cheesy or silly or.." He kissed her, ending her rambling, holding it in his free hand as he held her face. "shh...I love it. I love you. Thank you." She grinned brightly. "I love you to."

AN: reviews please! I love you all :D


	10. Chapter 10 Stubbornness is genetic

Tony knew there was an alien invasion way before Director Coulson called, alerting him. It wasn't too hard to spot since some of then landed on there Tower, starting to attack it, working there way in. Quinn was in the living room with Gage when she felt a shudder in the Tower and JARVIS speak up "Tower is under attack. Tower starting lock down in five minutes. " Quinn and Gage both jumped up. Gage looked confused. "What the hell is going on?" Quinn looked out the large living room window. "I think I know." He came to the window, seeing the same horrifying sight as her. Someone was trying to be a copy cat. There was a large portal in the sky, some machine generating it a few miles away.

Aliens of all sorts, armored and large were running about the streets, hanging off buildings, attacking and killing innocents. And now some were trying to get inside the tower. Quinn quickly turned, heading down tot he lab. Gage followed. "Wait, Quinn, we need a plan." She put the numbers in. "Oh believe me,I have one." "Attack is not a plan." She rolled her eyes, walking inside the lab. "It's a perfectly legit battle strategy. Let my dad know I went ahead." Gage glared as she walked to her suit that was on display. "Your not going out there alone. It's too dangerous." She glared. "If I don't more innocent people could get hurt or killed. I'm going." Gage growled. "JARVS, stop her." "I cannot, unless her life is directly in danger or if she is under an influence." Her suit started forming around her. He shook his head, glaring at her. The faceplate came down over her face. She spoke, her voice metallic thru the suit. "Don't look at me like that, we can fight later." She took off thru the ceiling hole made for the suits. He growled, running his hands thru his hair, going to gear up.

TJ was already geared up, putting magazine in his gun when Gage found him in the living room. 'TJ, wheres your dad?" "Upstairs, talking to mom. It seemed serious. Clint was floating around there to." Gage nodded, going up the stairs. Clint walked past him down the hall, looking pissed. He stopped him. "Hey, what is it?" Clint glared. "Stark convinced Kim to get in a suit and fight with us." Gage wasn't gonna say how impressed and proud he was of his future mother-in-law but he knew Clints anger. She had little to no battle experience. Gage nodded. "Go ahead with TJ, Quinn already is out there." Clint's eyes widened. "By herself." Gage glared. "I couldn't stop her." Clint shook his head, getting a bow out of his quiver. "Just like Stark, yeah, I'll keep an eye while I can." He ran down the hall, to the elevator. Gage went to his room to gear up.

Tony lead Kim down to t he lab. She looked nervous as Tony brought her over to the gallery of suits. He spoke. "JARVIS, bring out mark 35." "Yes sir." She watched as an all silver suit rose from the circular platform. It was thin, agile but just as tough as the Iron Man suits. Tony smiled weakly to her. "I'd be all romantic and say I made this for you, which I did but we don't really have time to elaborate on that." She swallowed, smiling weakly, nervously. "How do I use it?" Tony started to go to the computer, typing furiously. "JARVIS will tell you everything, a walk thru and if needed he can control it." She nodded. "I just step here?" He went to her, watching. "Yeah. Just step up and it'll automaticlly start wrapping around you. It's coded to you." She took in a breath, stepping onto the platform. The suit started wrapping around her, snug and comfortable and felt so safe. Once the faceplate went down the HUD suddenly came to life with numbers and stats and trajectory. She breathed out. "Whoa...this...this is kinda overwhelming." "It is at first but you get used to it." She nodded. "ok, how do I fly?" Tony smiled. "Tell JARVIS the percentage of flight you want. Lets tart with 1%. tell that to Jay." She spoke nervously. "JARVIS, flight at 1%." Suddenly she was hovering a few inches off the ground. "Whoa! Whoa..." She was a bit wobbly but overall was doing ok.

Tony smiled but his smiled faulted when he heard gun fire in the hall and the tower take another shudder. "Sorry, not enough time for a tutorial. JAY, be gentle with her. It's her first time." He smirked weakly, already knowing she was rolling her eyes, before the suit flew thru the ceiling. He quickly got into his own suit, taking off, following her.

Quinn was busy shooting the alien invaders, flying thru there air with ease. She suddenly heard her uncle Steve in her comm. "Quinn, do you copy?" She smirked. "I copy. Got the rest of the boy band here?" Steve threw his shield at one of the aliens, cutting it in half. He winced as he got his shield back, covered in black blood., splattered on. "Rodger that. Hulk is busy Midtown taking down a group of these things. The rest of the family out here?" She shot at an alien. "Clint's on the roof, keeping cover, Gage is gearing up and my mom is already out here with my dad behind her." There was silence on the comm a moment. "Your mom is out here?" Quinn smiled. "Yeah. Dad built her her own suit. Plus even so it's a little too dangerous to stay locked up in the tower. She'd be a sitting duck-" Suddenly one of the aliens caught her leg while flying, bringing her crashing to the ground.

She growled in pain as she shot it but then heard Gage in her comm, seeing him running over. "Quinn! You ok?" She got up, quickly, flying above him. "Fine Mr. Worry wort. Stop worrying about me, we got a job to do." She heard Gage's displeased sound. "Maybe I wouldn't worry if you'd stop and think about your actions for once." She glared into the HUD. "Yes because stopping to twiddle my thumbs is exactly whats gonna save these people." TJ groaned into the comm. "enough with the marital bickering, we got a job to do. I'm still working my way out of the tower." Quinn glared, flying off.

Gage growled, getting his swords out, cutting and slicing thru aliens like they were butter. He was pissed and worry and beyond scared and at the moment didn't care if he got hurt. He heard Tony in his comm. "Gage, might want to slow down. You get caught by one of these then my princess loses her boyfriend and bodyguard." Gage glared. "Fuck off Stark. Partly your fault anyway. Damn fucking genetics, making her run head first into battle, with no fucking plan." He sliced thru an alien, black blood splattering onto his face. "Gage! Calm down." "Fuck off Stark. I don't want to talk to you." Tony sighed, keeping an eye on Gage. His anger made him reckless. And since he was specialized in hand to hand combat, it made him worry more.

Kim was flying above the city, trying to get a hold of the sliver suit. "Jay, please, a little help. How do I shoot? I think I got flying down." JARVIS spoke up. "Sse the weight of your palm, there's a small weight registry inside the repulsers." She tested it toward a building, nearly getting thrown back. She sighed. "ok, I got this.." She flew down to the rest of the battle, shooting at some of the aliens. Clint spoke in the comm. "Looks like the queen got a handle of the suit." Kim smiled inside the suit, shooting at some aliens "Yeah. Seems like it. Still is really new." "Just be careful out there." Kim smiled at the worry in his voice. "I will. You do the same."

Quinn was busy flying thru the city, starting to look for the source. Gage saw that she had stopped attack. He spoke in the comm. "Quinn, what he hell are you doing? Why did you cease fire?" "I found the source generating the portal. I'm gonna go investigate." Gage growled. "Dammit Quinn, stop. Let your dad inspect it." She glared. "Why? I'm just as smart, just as capable. You know I'm not actually a princess." "Yeah, more like a spoiled brat." She growled. "Fuck you." Steve came next to Gage. "Gage, calm down. She has just as much right to fight as us. Shes a soldier." Gage growled, glaring. "Shes a 17 year old girl Cap. A 17 year old girl who's too smart for her own good yet still can be so naive of the world around her. Your a soldier, Clint's a soldier, I am a soldier but she is no fucking solider so don't you ever say that about her." He growled, slicing thru an alien.

Quinn heard Gage's entire rant to Steve. She hated how it made her hurt. A Spoiled brat, not a soldier. She was just a able to fight, even more so then the rest of them. He still fucking thought of her as that little five year old dreaming of her Iron Man suit. She ignored these thoughts as she got to the portal generator, Hulk was busy smashing quite a few aliens. She tested it with a quick repulser. It didn't bounce off. Good, no force field. She spoke in the comm. "I found the generator, it doesn't have a force field. I'm gonna try to stop it" She heard some protest, mostly telling her to think it thru but I she thought it thru more and more people will be hurt. This needs to stop. She fired her repulsers at it. Continuing to fire. Until it exploded. She was short lived in her victory as a huge shock wave hit her, throwing her against the nearest building, knocking her out cold. The Hulk saw this, catching her easily, cradling her as he landed. He laid her down, gently moving her with a large green finger, a few grunts as he inspected her before he finally roared in anger and sorrow. His God daughter was hurt, possibly dead

Gage heard the roar, he had felt the shock wave. He pressed his comm. "Quinn?.." Silence. He panicked. "Quinn!" He cursed, running toward where the Hulk was,with her body. The aliens were dead, mostly. Now they were too thin to really be a threat. Cap and Hawkeye could take care of the rest of them. He saw Quinn on the ground,her armor scratched up and dented. He ripped off the faceplate, listening for breathing. Nothing. His heart stopped before he quickly found the manual buttons to take off the suit, getting her out of it. He started doing CPR as Tony flew over. "Oh God...Quinn...shes alive?" Gage continued the CPR, talking to Tony as he did the pressed on her chest. "Barely. Shes not breathing." Suddenly she was coughing then breathing, heavily but hasn't woken up. Tony picked her up.

"I'll take her to the hospital." Gage nodded. "I'll meet you there after everything's cleared." Tony nodded before quickly flying off. Gage heard groaning from the side, seeing Bruce turned back. He went to him. Bruce spoke. "Quinn...is she ok?" Gage frowned, forcing down his panic and worry. "Tony's flying her to the hospital now." Bruce nodded wearily. "Let me clean and we can go." Suddenly Steve was in the comms. "All's clear here. Whats the situation?" Gage swallowed his worry, the lump forming in his throat. "Quinns hurt, Tony's flying her to the hospital now." "Rodger that, I'll let the others know. Meet us at the tower." "got it." He leaned down, helping Bruce up, helping him walk to the tower which was only a block away.

It felt like hours till they all got to the hospital. Gage was restless, running his hands thru his hair. Tony was trying to comfort Kim as much as he could while TJ was pacing. Clint was leaning against the wall, arms crossed with Steve and Bruce sitting down, looking just as worried. Gage felt his eyes water, thinking back to there fighting. God, he was stupid to think he could get her to stay behind, to wait for them. Why did he even try? Now she could be dying, again, because of him. The battle of over quickly because of her. He knew countless lives were saved because of her. Everyone had a few injures but otherwise in good shape. He knew it was because of her. Suddenly the doctor came out, Tony and Gage both jumping toward him. Gage speaking first. "How is she?" Both looked just as scared. The doctor sighed. "Shes fine. Shes experienced some head trauma but there's no way of telling if it's affected her yet. Shes still asleep from the medication. There was some brain swelling but we took care of that. She'll be just fine." Tony spoke. "Can he go see her?" Gage looked at Tony, wondering why he would let him see her first. He was her dad, he should go first to see her, always. The doctor nodded. "Of corse, come this way." He followed the doctor to the trauma ward she was in, opening her door. He walked in, hating the familiarity of this. It felt they always ended up in a hospital some how, someway.

She wasn't as pale as last time, that was a relief as she sat next to her, holding her hand but her head did have some bruising. There wasn't as many monitors as last time but they stilled bothered him. Most of them were on her head, monitoring her brain activity, a heart monitor on her finger. He let out a shuddering breath "We have to stop meeting like this princess.." He smiled sadly, holding her hand tightly. A few moments later she started to wake, groaning. "ow...my head.." He smiled. "Quinn, your Akiva. Thank God." He leaned over, hugging her gently, kissing her cheek but he felt her tense up. He pulled back, looking her over. "Are you ok? Are you in pain?" She shook her head. "No. No I'm not. Just...who are you and why are you hugging me?" He flt his heart stop. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat. "What are you talking about?" She frowned. "I mean who are you. I don't know you, do I?" He got up, pressing the call nurse button. He couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't remember.

AN: please, I love your reviews! I love you all! :D


	11. Chapter 11 Lost

After he called the nurse, pressing the side button, he saw the worried look on her face. "Wait, is something wrong? With me?" Her eyes starting to show there fear. He swallowed the lump in his throat, talking quietly, eying the bandage on her head. "Yeah. There is." At that moment a nurse walked in. "Oh, looks like someone is awake." "She doesn't remember me." Both of them looked at him, he spoke more clearly, looking at her. "You should remember me." She looked away a moment. "I'm sorry but I don't. I guess you were pretty important?" He nodded, feeling his eyes water and quietly leaving the room, walking down to the waiting room where the family was.

Tony saw him, standing and walking over to him. His heart dropped when he saw the tears in Gage's eyes. "What happened?" He was fearing the worst, his hands already were shaking. Gage let out a heavy breath. "She doesn't remember me."Tony had to take a double take. "She..what? She doesn't remember?" Gage was about to talk, a tear starting to fall when her doctor showed behind him. " ?" Gage turned, wiping his face. The rest of the family stood, watching, worrying. Tony went to him. "Whats wrong with my daughter?" The doctor sighed. "We went over a variety of questions on her and we have diagnosed her with full amnesia. She doesn't even remember her name or her interests. This is a rare case, that doesn't happen a lot. Most will lose memories of people they knew, where they live but almost never lose there sense of self, there personal identification. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do but prescribe her some pain medication and hope for the best. I'll have a neurologist come meet you to go over what changes there may be with her." Tony nodded, letting out a breath, willing the tears away. "Thank you doctor." She nodded before walking back down the hall.

Tony walked up to Gage, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Hey, she'll be ok." Gage nodded before walking away, needing to be alone. His eyes filling up too fats, falling before he can wipe them away. Tony sighed, running both hands down is face, turning, going back to Kim. Telling them everything. Kim shook her head in denial before crying into Tony's shoulder. TJ paced, his hands thru his hair as he tried to swallow what he was just told. Clint was glad she was ok but he was more worried for his brother.

Gage wound up outside, away from the ER entrance, toward the back. He leaned against the white brick wall of the hospital, wishing he had a hard drink or a cigarette right now. She's forgotten...everything. Everything they did. Every nightmare he comforted her from, every game of Iron Man and Bad guys. Every kiss and hug. He bit his lip to keep it from trembling, looking down at the leather bracelet she made him, reading the engraving. Another thing she forgot. She forgot that he was her knight. There silly little nicknames that have meant so much more. She's forgotten all all her creations in the lab, her Iron Man suit. All her aspirations and everything that made her...her. Was gone. He wasn't sure if it was coming back. A chocked sound escaped his throat. A sob as tears began to fall faster, his hand coming up to cover his mouth to muffle the sounds but it was no use. He felt like he was back in that jungle again. Alone and terrified of whats to come next.

The neurologist talked with them but it didn't make them feel any better. He explained that depending on what part of the brain got damaged, different functions from that area can be damaged as well. For insistence it wasn't just her memories that were damaged but parts of the brain around it, what handles math and numbers was damaged. They had given her a paper test and she passed everything but the math portion which she couldn't do. The doctor lead them to her room but only a few at a time were allowed, not wanting to overwhelm her. Tony and Kim went in first. Quinn was wiping away some tears, sniffling. She saw them. "Oh hello...I guess I know you both to..." Kim frowned, her eyes welling up. Tony held her hand, putting on a weak smile. "Yeah. You do. Were your parents. Do you remember your name?" He hated this. It felt so surreal. Here was his daughter. He was there when she was born, watched and helped her grown into this beautiful,smart and feisty young woman. And now it felt like he was an an adoption agency, asking there future adoptee questions.

Quinn let out a sigh, looking a them. "I'm sorry, I just don't remember anything. I know I upset that other guy..Kinda had a boysih face, brown hair..Looked like he come back form some kinda of war with the gear on him." Tony smiled, laughing sadly., walking closer to the bed. "Thats Gage. His name is Gage." She nodded before staring at the floor. "Gage." She said the name, almost trying to remember it if she said it. She sighed sadly. It just felt forgin on her lips. "He was pretty cute thou. He said I was someone important." He walked next to her bed. "I know this may seem strange. Really strange but Were your parents. I'm Tony Stark and this is your mother, Kim. This is hard to expline but you are, really important. Especially to him. You two have been inseparable since you were two years old." Quinn looked away, her eyes watering before looking back up. It broke there heart. They never seen her so lost. "I'm sorry..I want to remember. I really hurt him, didn't I?" Kim was next to her bed, holding her hand. "It will heal in time." Quinn nodded, letting her hold her hand. It was really soothing and exactly what she needed.

She wasn't sure how long shes been in the hospital room. But her brother who she learned is TJ had gone to the store with Clint and brought her some cloths. She was starting to change, putting the black converse on when her door opened, she looked behind her from her seat on the bed. "Oh...gage..right?" He smiled weakly, almost hopeful. "Yeah." She smiled weakly, turning. "Sorry, I didn't remember it. They told me." She looked away. "I'm sorry." He walked closer, leaning against the bed. "Sorry for what? It's not your fault you can't remember." She let out a breath. She wasn't sure why but she wanted to reach out to him, hold his hand, make that heartbroken, kicked-puppy look go away. It hurt her heart seeing it. "No but I know how important she was..or I am..was...this is confusing." He looked away a moment. He never imagined it could hurt this much. Her not remembering a single thing about them. He caught sight of his bracelet from her then looked up, still seeing that necklace he gave her. He willed himself not to cry but he wont deny his eyes welled up a tiny bit. "Your still her. Just your memories arnt there." She swallowed the lump that formed. She could see the hurt this caused him."What exactly happened to cause this?"

He let out a steadying breath. "You hit a building." She raised an eyebrow. "What, like driving?" "No. we were battling some copy cat aliens and...how do I explain this...You were flying your iron man suit and you were inspecting this portal generator and you and your damn stubborn attitude broke the generator, stopping the portal but it caused a shock wave, knocking you into a nearby building. I had to do CPR on you or we wouldn't be talking right now." If she was confused before, she was even more confused. "Wait...flying...iron Man suit...portals...what exactly was my life before this?" He smiled sadly. "A different one. We can explain it better once were home." She nodded. He then thought of something. All those fairy tales the princess was always woken up with a kiss. Could it work here?

"I have an idea to bring your memories back...but you have to trust me, ok?" She looked at him confused but willing. "of corse I trust you." He nodded,leaning in closer, gently holding her arm before gently leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. It was only a few seconds and she didn't tense, which was good but there wasn't the shock of memories. He pulled away, looking expectantly for any sign of her memories returning. she just bit her lip, blushing,. "Sorry...nothing...but the kiss was nice." He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or laugh. He smiled sadly, his eyes welling, letting out a sad laugh. "Least thats good." He paused, looking at her strangely. "Wait, you said you trusted me."She nodded. "Yeah...why?" "you barely know me at this point with no memories.." she looked thoughtful a moment. Why did she say it? And with so much convetion? She has no idea of this man before her yet she trusts him with her life. "I don't know...I just do." He let out a breath. He hoped that was a good sign.

Once she was ready he helped her stand from the hospital bed. The family was waiting. She winced. "Feel like got run over by a semi." He smiled weakly, trying to put on a brave face for her. "Well you did slam into a building." She frowned at that. It must still seem utterly impossible. He doesn't blame her. Once she was standing she was still holding his hand and he could tell she wasn't letting go soon. Good. It gave him more time to be able to touch her. To be near her. He lead the way out of the hospital room, the rest of the family waiting for her. He noticed her nervousness. TJ was the first to approach her with a sad smile. "So...ready to go home?" Quinn smiled weakly before thinking. "TJ..right?" TJ smiled sadly. "Yeah..thats right." She nodded before sighing. "I guess I am."


	12. Chapter 12 Why am I crying?

They had flown out to the Malibu Mansion, as Stark tower was not in living condition at the moment from the alien attack. Happy drove them once the plane landed. Kim had fallen asleep, TJ was watching the scenery go by and Quinn hasn't let go of Gage's hand. He didn't mind. He'd take anything he could from her. She looked down at his hand, seeing the leather bracelet with metal engraving. Reading it. "knights? Princess?" He smiled sadly. "It was sorta our pets names for each other." She frowned. "Seems a bit childish." He wasn't gonna tell her how much that stung. It wasn't likely her memory was coming back anytime soon..or at all. She watched the palm trees and beach go by before her eyes looked ahead to the big, white mansion over looking the beach on a cliff. Her eyes widened as Happy pulled in. "Wait..this is my home? Our home?" She corrected herself.

Gage smiled, holding her hand a little tighter. "Yeah. This is our home. It's only gonna get better." Quinn was still in awe at the huge, white mansion. "Wow..it's beautiful." Happy parked near the front door. TJ was nearly the first out, nearly running to the house. Tony got out along with Happy who was going around to get Kims door, patting his shoulder. "Seriously, I owe you." Happy smiled, opening Kims door. She was asleep, it was a long plane ride. Tony leaned in, gently shaking her awake. She yawned. "What?" He smiled. "Were home angel." Gage helped Quinn out, holding her hand. "This is the families favorite escape." Quinn smiled, looking around at the beach and ocean. "I can see why." TJ got inpatient waiting for everyone, opening the door, jogging inside. "Hey JARVIS. Were home." JARVIS spoke. "It is nice to see you again Sir. It is also nice to see you survived the attack on New York." TJ smiled, going to the kitchen to start coffee. Clint was behind him, keeping an eye on him.

Quinn was still holding Gage's hand tightly, smiling. "So I can g in right?" Gage chuckled lightly. "Of corse. This is your home." she bit her lip, looking at the mansion before letting go of his hand, walking inside. He watched, wishing her hand never left his. Already missing her touch. He wasn't sure what to do with his empty hand now, so he chose to put his hands in his pockets, following her. Tony helped Kim out of the car. She was still sleepy. "Com'on Angel, you can rest in our room once we get inside." she just nodded, leaning against him as they walked.

Quinn walked in the house hesitantly, looking around, jumping when JARVIS spoke. "Welcome back ." Quinn looked around then to Gage. "What was that?" Gage smiled weakly. "That's JARVIS, your dads AI. Speak and he'll hear you and is always ready to help however he can." She nodded. Tony started to help Kim upstairs. Kim spoke, holding his hand. "So are you gonna rest with me?" Tony sighed. " I will once I give Quinn a tour, maybe have some coffee." He hated how disappointed she looked. Gage chimed in. "I could give the tour if you like. You two should rest." Tony smiled, relived. "Actually that would be great. Thanks." He helped Kim upstairs.

Gage turned to Quinn. "So...ready for the tour?" She shrugged, walking toward him. "I guess so." He sighed. "Follow me." He lead her down the hall, showing her the living room. "This is the living room." Memories started surfacing, making this hard task even more difficult for him. He remembered watching cartoons at 3Am with chocolate milk and a banana and peanut butter sandwich because a nightmare woke her up. He remembers her falling asleep on his chest as he held her close, vowing to protect her with everything he had. He remembers her drawing her equations with crayons and papers thrown around her, hands colored from the colorful wax. He bilked tears away. "This is the living room." He watched her, almost expectantly, hoping some of those memories would surface from the room. She just looked around before looking at him. He spoke. "so...anything?" Then a light bulb went off. "Wait, I have an idea. Follow me."

Quinn followed him, feeling guilt bubble up. Whoever she was before must have been very important. She saw his look, she saw a living room. He saw memories. He lead her down some stairs before pressing numbers into a touch pad, letting her enter first. She walked in, seeing various science and mechanical equipment everywhere, papers all over a desk with a fridge in the cornor, a bar and small bedroom and of all things, a piano in another cornor. She looked around, walking inside. "What is all this?" Gage followed her, waiting..hoping for any hint of her memories. "This...this is your lab. This is where you come to work. Your escape." He spoke, willing away the tears in his eyes. How many times had he come down here to check on her only to see that avoiding sleep has caught up with her, how many times has he brought down food to her because she was so engrossed in her work that she would forget. How many times has he just come down here just to be around her, watching her work, making it look so easy.

Quinn was still looking around. "Work? What kind of work?" He smiled sadly. "On your Iron man suit mostly but really, anything you could get your hands on." She turned to him, looking confused. "Whats...whats an Iron Man suit?" He walked over to the large wall, pressing a button on the side of it. The large wall looking like it was moving, bringing up the gallery of Iron Man suits. She watched in awe, backing away as it stopped. He walked closer to her. "This. These are Iron Man suits. Your dads a super Hero, he started making them first then just kept going." She swallowed, walking closer to the suits. "I made one of those?" Gage smiled sadly. "Yeah. You did. You've been working on yours since you were one." He had a look of pride on his face. The moment she finished and was flying high. He was never more proud of her or more scared for her. She turned to him. "One years old? How is that even possible?" Gage walked closer to her. The ache in his chest was too much. It felt like someone had literally ripped apart of him away. He smiled sadly. "We couldn't stop you. You were smart beyond your years. Equations come to you like breathing. Whenever you drew, it was numbers." His eyes watered, remembering her as she wrote out blueprints for her iron man suit with a crayon.

Quinn swallowed, looking between the suits and him. A lump forming in her throat. "So I did all this? And now...all that's gone? All you and her did, gone?" Gage walked closer. "All you and I did, Your still here. Your not dead." She looked her away, her voice becoming thick as her eyes welled. "It sure feels like I'm dead." Gage couldn't help himself, he reached out, holding her arms gently. Ignoring the stinging his eyes from so many tears wanting to escape. "Your not. All I want is you to be alive, please don't think that way." She looked away a moment. His hands on her felt so comforting, so right and never wanted them to leave. "Then who am I now? Certainly not her. I'm just a shell." Gage looked away, gathering his emotions. He spoke, quietly. "You are still Quinn Stark. The woman I love, the woman I would die for wither you remember me or not." He looked up, his eyes red rimmed from the tears being held back. It broke her heart. She had to look away, looking around at the suits and desks and paper and piano. What happened to cause this? This girl she was was smart, obviously so why this awful situation. "She may have been smart but she must have done something really stupid to get into this situation." Gage spoke up. "Ok..she is you. And she, no matter what is special and wonderful and more then I deserve. And it wasn't her. I over reacted and I'm sorry for that." He moved away, running a hand thru his hair. "But you just never listen. Stubborn, reckless..If you had just listened to me."

Quinn was taken aback by that. "Stubborn? Reckless? Never listen? I sound like a child." "You act like it sometimes." She didn't like that tone, it sparked something, unable to help herself from speaking. "Then why are you with her? With me? If all I am is stubborn and childish and reckless." She wished she had taken back her words. Her heart breaking with every word spoken. Why was she saying these things? He turned, almost glaring. "Starting to wonder that myself. You really don't seem to want me or need me, now do you?" She glared, ignoring the voice inside her head telling her to _stop! Shut up! What the hell are you doing?! _"I guess not." Gage glared, his eyes watering. He couldn't do this. He had to leave, maybe for good. The hurt was too much. It felt like someone had literally stabbed his heart, twisting the blade, pouring salt on the wound. "yeah. I guess not princess." He spat out sarcastically. "Now if your done with me I will go. Get your brother to finish your tour." He walked out, going toward the garage. He had to leave. Now.

She watched him leave the lab, tears already falling down her face. Once she was sure he wasn't coming back down she felt it sink in. He was gone. Probably never coming back. She walked over to the desk, looking at it before a sob escaped her. What the hell did she do? Why did she say those things? He was up n his room, packing a bag. He wasn't sure how long he would be gone. Then Clint came in, looking worried. "Whoa, where do you think your going?" "Away from here. I can't do this." Clint glared. "What if she remembers? What if she remembers and your not here?" He looked to Clint and Clint was taken aback by the heartbreak in his eyes. He hasn't seen that since he saved him from that horrible jungle. "Then let me know, until then. I can't be here." Clint glared weakly. "So your just leaving her? Like that?" Gage glared, taking his bag and shoving past Clint and down to the garage. He put it on the motorcycle, before putting his helmet on, starting it up and driving fast as he could out of the garage.

Kim could sense the heartbreak, her hands folded in on her heart, crying into Tony's shoulder as he held her, laying on there bed. He was soothing her best as he could, kissing her head. "Tony, whats gonna happen? What if she doesn't remember?" He sighed sadly. "Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, it's in fates hands." She sniffled. "I've never been very good with fate..Oh Tony!" She looked up,startled. He looked in her teary eyes. "What if she she has a nightmare or a vision? It'll terrify her." He held her face gently. "There's nothing we can do. Except help her, when that happens." her lip trembled, collapsing into Tony as he held her close, kissing her head, his own tears falling into her red hair.

Everything sunk in for her. He was gone and probably staying gone until her memory came back, which could be never. A sob escaped her, making her limp into the chair, unable to hold back the heartbreak. She felt her necklace around her neck, crying hard as she rested her head on the desk, her shoulders heaving. TJ had seen Gage leave down the road. He raised an eyebrow, making his way down to the lab, nearly running in when he saw his sister sobbing into her desk."Quinn...what happened? Why did he leave?" She sniffled sitting up, looking at him. "He left because of me. It was too much for him. We said some not nice things and...Oh God...what did I do?" she looked up, terrified. He hugged her quickly as she wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest. What was gonna happen now?

AN: reviews please! I love you all :D


	13. Chapter 13 Stupid,stupid love

Gage drove his motorcycle down the road, fast as he could. He didn't care if he got into a crash and died. He didn't even care where he was going. He just had to get away. Tears fell under his helmets visor, drifting with the strong wind.

Kim had cried herself to sleep. Tony still held her. He kissed her head, getting out of the bed gently, putting the blanket over her. He needed a drink. Just one. This was becoming too much. He snuck out of the room, going down to the lab but halfway there JARVIS spoke. "Sir, I did not want to interrupt you and Kim but Gage has left. I am unsure when he will be back." Tony swallowed. "Any reason why he would leave?" "I believe he and Quinn had a small fight and the emotional pain became too great with her memory loss." Tony nodded, he was now standing by the lab doors, looking inside. Quinn was obviously very upset, crying into her brothers shoulder. He shook his head, his own eyes watering as he left for the kitchen, making the strongest cup of coffee. While the coffee was dripping inside the coffee maker he looked around before going under the sink, getting a small bottle of Jack he's had hidden there,pouring some into a mug for his coffee.

Clint walked out of he and Gages room, cell phone in hand. He had tried to call Gage but his phone was off. He shook his head. Then he stopped. The master bedroom door was open, he looked in. He softened. Kim was asleep, by herself. He couldn't help himself as he walked in, sitting next to her on the bed, a hand going to her shoulder, rubbing her back. She snuggled into the warmth of his leg, him being so near. He smiled sadly,laying down next to her, his arm around her, happy to watch her sleep.

Quinn looked up at her brother, sniffling. She was trembling, shaking. "I'm sorry, I..I didn't mean to drive him away." TJ looked down at her sadly. "You really don't remember anything about him?" She shook her head. TJ helped her stand. "Here, I have an idea." He lead her over to the couch in the Lab, a big TV was in front of it as they both sat down. "Jay, play some spongebob, please." She sniffled, raising an eyebrow at him. "Spongebob?" He grinned. "Yeah, we would watch it all the time when we were little. Oh! How's your head feeling?" She let out a heavy sigh. "Fine now, the pain killers kicked in. Just sleepy." She yawned. TJ smirked weakly. "ah-huh. A little spongebob always does it. " She chuckled at a scene then yawned. "I don't think I could keep my eyes open." "Just lay down then. I'll be here." She nodded, laying down, her head on the arm of the couch, falling asleep fast. He smirked, shaking his head, watching the cartoons.

Tony was on his second cup of spiked coffee. He felt so much shame. Shame for his craving, shame he was caving under it. This year was just becoming too much. It was only august and they've been to hell and back. He sipped his coffee, taking it in long gulps.

Kim had rolled over, her arm wrapping around Clints waist, holding onto him tightly as she snuggled close to him. He smiled, holding her close, kissing her head. He learned to control himself around her but his love for her never left. The ache of never being able to have her was always there, always present.

Gage had parked at a secluded beach, nearly throwing his helmet off, stalking off toward the water before sitting in the sand with a small thud. His put his head in his hands, crying. He couldn't do this. He wasn't sure if he could go back there, not until her memory returned. If it returned. He looked down at his bracelet she had had made from him. She called it childish. It hurt the most. It was always there thing since she was two. It seemed silly but it's come to mean so much and out of everything she said, that tore at his heart the most. In a huff of anger and heart break his finger wrapped around the thin leather, wanting to break it off. His hand shook. He couldn't do it. He collapsed into sobs. Tears falling into the sand. He never wanted to be home more then he did now but home was gone. She was gone.

Quinn was asleep for a good four hours before her face started to contort in pain, whimpering. TJ was still there, spongebob still on the screen. TJ leaned over her, petting her hair. "Hey...shh it's ok. Just a dream. Your ok." She cried out in her sleep, gasping awake,sitting up. She looked around, calming down. "I...I really did take a bullet for him?" TJ smiled weakly. "You remember that?" She sucked in a breath. "I saw it. I saw all her memories. Every moment shes had with him. Every date. But I don't remember them. There nothing but stories now." TJ held her arms. "That's why he was so hurt. Every moment you guys had together really meant..well everything to him." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "um..could..could I have a drink?" TJ smiled."Yeah...corse. Coffee ok?" She smiled weakly, wiping her eyes. "Coffee sounds amazing." TJ grinned, taking her hand, leading her upstairs.

Tony saw TJ and Quinn come into the kitchen. TJ smiling. "Dad, have coffee ready? Quinn wants some." Tony smiled, getting the same hope in his eyes as TJ. "Sure thing." Quinn just looked around the kitchen, wishing it brought anything back. She went thru the images she saw in her head. There first date, first kiss, jumping in front of a bullet for him. Suddenly there was a coffee mug place in front of her, full of coffee. Tony made it the way she liked. Black, three spoonfuls of sugar. Nothing else. "Here you go." She smiled weakly, holding the mug. The warmth was so nice, comforting. Familiar. Like shes done this a million times and from the way they were acting, she did. She took a sip and suddenly everything came back, rushing like water out of a broken dam. It hurt. She winced, crying out in pain as she dropped the mug of hot coffee, gripping her head. TJ was the first to her, holding her arms. "Dad! Whats going on?" Tony watched worried as well, walking closer. "Quinn?"

She spoke quietly, unbelieving. "I remember." She looked up at TJ then to her dad. "I remember." TJ smiled, his eyes watering. "Tell me something about me." She smiled sadly, hugging him tightly. "You are my wonderful little brother. You got trained by Clint and someday S.H.I.E.L.D will be proud to have you." TJ had tears running down his face, hugging her back. She then went to her dad, hugging him. He hugged her tightly, kissing her head. "Good to have you back princess." She smiled sadly before pulling away and frowning. "Gage? He really left?" TJ nodded. "Yeah. Took off hours ago. He's long gone by now." She nodded, a few tears falling down her face. "I have something I have to do then." She started walk back to the lab. TJ following. "What are you doing?" She got inside the lab. "Jay,is my suit here?" "Yes mam, I am also happy to have you back." She smiled, then looked to TJ as her suit raised from the platform. "Do you honestly think I'm just gonna let him leave." TJ smirked weakly. "I was wondering for a second. Where do you think he is?" The suit formed around her. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out." She took off thru the roof suit entrance, flying at top speeds.

Kim started to wake, looking up at Clint with sleepy eyes, her arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled at her. She smiled weakly, sleepy. "Hi.." "Hi. How you feeling?" She looked away. "hows Quinn?" He sighed. "I'm not sure. Gage left thou. He couldn't take the hurt." Her eyes watered. "My family's breaking." He kissed her head. "No..there a little broken right now but we'll come back together, we do all the time, don't we?" She nodded, a few tears falling. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. She couldn't help but lean into his hand. God it was so tempting to kiss him right now. He must have thought the same as he leaned in, kissing her, softly. She melted, holding him closer. Opening her mouth to him, welcoming him.

While flying She called Gage on his comm. She growled with there was no answer. She tried his phone. It was off. She cursed. "Jay, track him." Within moments there was a little bleep on her GPS, about a half hour in the suit. About two hours by car. She flew faster then she had in a long time, nearly going super sonic and getting there in record time. It was night and it was hard to see. She put the Night-vison up and saw a lone figure on the beach. His vitals weren't the best. Body temp colder then normal, hunger, thirst, all these things were down. Just how long as he just been sitting here. She glared, flying to him, landing by him.

Gage heard the suit before it landed. He was still in the same spot. He didn't feel like moving. His growling stomach or shivering body couldn't motivate him to move. He shook his head. "I don't really feel like talking ." A few tears fell down her face as she stood, the suit going into it's suitcase mode. Her voice thick. "You left me." The hurt that was in her eyes was overwhelming. He didn't even look up at her. " I know, it was for your own good..wait.."He looked up at her, eying the suitcase suit and her and the absolute hurt in her eyes. "You flew here? "Yes I did!" She yelled out, anger covering up her hurt but not by much as her voice shook and tears fell. She continued, walking closer. "And you left me, you stupid, noble idiot! Do you really think I'm gonna just let you leave?! After all the shit we have been thru do you think I'd let you leave?!" Tears kept racing down her face.

He stood quickly, looking her over. He swallow thickly. "Oh God...I'm...I'm so sorry...I only did it for your own good. I didn't want to complicate things." She shook her head, turning away. "Complicate things? Yeah, and look where the fuck we are." he reached out for her, bringing her to him. She weakly fought back. "No, let me go." He hugged her, tightly,not letting her go. She feebly struggled before sobbing into his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

He held her tightly, kissing her head, his own tears falling into her hair. "I'm sorry...your always going to be my princess. No matter how silly or childish it is." She spoke, her voice cracking. "You left. A knights never suppose to leave there princess. Under any circumstance." She looked up at him, her face smeared with tears. He held her face, his hands shaking. He sucked in a breath, steadying his voice best he could. "You called it childish Quinn...God..it broke my heart hearing that from you. I love you so much..I didn't mean to hurt you." Her lip trembled as she reached up, holding his face then crashing her lips to his. He kissed back, nervously but soon as she opened her mouth, invading his. He was lost. Holding her impossibly close, his member springing to life as she moaned in there kiss. She pulled away, panting. "I need you. I need to be with you. I don't want to waste any more time. I don't care if its' tonight, tomorrow or two days from now but I need to be with you." She paused as he smiled, letting it all sink in. she shook her head, feeling his face. "God, your freezing. How long have you been out here you stupid?" He smiled softly,chuckling, kissing her softer, holding her close. "Lets go find a place then." She smirked softly as she kissed him, letting him lead to his motorcycle.

Clint had lost himself into the kiss,letting her take control. Knowing she needed this. She moaned, flipping him, kissing his neck, lips, hands roaming all over Clint's defined chest. She was about to take his shirt when he stopped her, getting his senses back. "We can't do this." "Why did you let it get this far?" He saw how aroused she was. Face flush, hair mussed up amazingly. She was wearing a dress and he could just faintly feel how wet she was from between her panties and his pants. He started to get up, gently laying her back down. "I can get Tony for you...I'll be back.." He started to stand but she grabbed his hand, speaking softly, full of need. "Please, stay." She brought him back to the bed, his lips just a hair away from her. He lost his control, crashing his lips to hers again. Clint didn't hear TJ until he was in the room. "Mom? Clint?" TJ was glaring now. Clint nearly jumped and Kim looked deviated with shame. TJ glared. "What were you doing?" She blushed, unable to look her son in the eye. Clint let out a heavy breath, TJ continued. "I came here to tell you Quinn got her memory back, she went looking for Gage. But apparently making out with your bodyguard was more important." He shook his head in disappointment, in both of them. "Nothing but a whore." He glared before starting to leave. Kim felt like she had been slapped, starting to cry into her hands.

Tony was nearing the bedroom when he heard TJ, then glaring, his arms crossing as he saw TJ leaving there master bedroom then the sound of Kim crying. "Anthony Edward Stark." His blood was boiling. How could TJ call his own mother that? TJ saw his dad before groaning in annoyance, trying to walk to his room. " ugh...you take care of it then." "No. were talking. Living room. Now." He walked faster to TJ, trying to keep up with him. TJ glared, trying to ignore him but Tony just walked faster, glaring. "Either you walk to the living room yourself or I can drag you there." TJ glared before admitting defeat. "Yes sir." He walked toward the living room, going down the stairs. Tony walked past the master bedroom, glaring at Clint. "You to birdbrain." Clint groaned. "I'm in trouble." He got up, walking out of the room. Kim following quickly. It was gonna be a long night.

AN: reviews please! :D


	14. Chapter 14 come together

He held her close as he lead her to his motorcycle until she stopped, seeing the duffel bag, packed and hooked onto the bike. For a moment she forgot why they were out here then it came to her. He tried to leave her. It made her heart lurch painfully again. He stopped with her. He was about to ask why but then saw her looking at the duffel bag. He frowned. He was a fucking idiot. Why did he try to leave? Why didn't he just stay and help her? He spoke, quietly. "I thought I lost you. If I lost you, I'd...I'd have nothing." She turned, slowly, her eyes watery, she looked into his eyes, deeply. "I thought I lost you to." She paused, remembering all he said in the lab just hours ago. "I remember all you said before...In the lab..when I asked you why you were with me..you said you were starting to wonder that yourself." He frowned, his heart freezing.

He let her continue, ignoring how his eyes watered and how his chest ached. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Please don't tell me you meant it because I swear I will put a repulser blast thru your head.." He chuckled softly at her fiery attitude. Oh how he missed that. He knew she was rambling from the hurt and angry and he didn't blame her one bit . He brought his hands up to her face, making her shush on contact, looking up in his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean any of it. I was just hurt..I just don't understand why you love me...I love everything about you." She smiled sadly. "Were gonna have a talk about your self-essteam later." She held his face, wiping tears away. "I love everything about you to. Scars,flaws and all. Now, can we go?" He smiled, kissing her head before helping her onto the motorcycle.

They got to the little villa hotel, overlooking the ocean. It was a beautiful room with a large bed, mini bar, small kitchen and private bathroom with a small overlook to the ocean. Gage parked in front of the villa, helping her off the bike. Once she was off the bike, he started kissing her neck, holding her close. Her breath hitched, eyes closing, melting in his embrace. His hands traveled down the side of her breasts and waist, covered by her band tee shirt and jeans. He bit down and she moaned softly. "Ohhh please get us inside now." He smirked, continuing to kiss and suckle her neck. "So eager...so beautiful...I have to go get us a room. Give me a minute." He pulled away to her dismay and watched as he walked to the small room the clerk was in. she bit her lip.

He has her so worked up form just a few kisses to her neck. She could feel her warmth wet and throbbing with need. She had never been more happy to see him come out of the room with keys in hand. He grinned, picking her up like a bride. Before he opened the door, he looked at her, looking serious. "Are you sure? You can say no at anytime?" He was shaking he was so nervous. He didn't want to hurt her. She smiled softly, her arms wrapped around his neck, tangling in his hair. "Yes. I don't want to waste anymore time. Not when I've come so close to losing you.." He kissed her, opening the door easily even with her in his arms. She smiled, now feeling nervous herself but she trusted him with all she had. She knows if she said "stop" he would .

He closed the door with a kick of his booted foot and gently sat her on the bed, arms still wrapped around her. She broke the silence, her nervousness showing in her voice. "You don't have to worry about a condom. I'm on birth control, my parents don't know thou, it's sorta secret, only between me and my doctor-"He kissed her, softly before pulling away, resting his forehead against hers, feeling both of there hands shaking from nervousness. "shh..it's ok. We don't have to. I'm ready when you are." She smiled, crashing her lips to his. He held her close, melding his lips to hers, invading her mouth with his tongue as he gently laid her down on the bed. She moaned as he ravaged her mouth before moving down to her neck. "mmmm I'm very ready." He smirked, helping her take her shirt off. She feebly helped, throwing it across the room as he got to work unbuttoning her jeans and taking off her converse but not before she started running her small, capable hands under his shirt.

He groaned as she felt every curve and definition of his muscles, helping her taking the shirt off, she bit her lip, admiring him a moment. He smirked. "Hey, gorgeous..my eyes are up here." "I don't feel like looking at those." He smirked,biting her neck, feeling his member harden from her little yelp of pleasure. "Smart ass." She smirked. "You love this ass." He couldn't help the small chuckle as he started to take her jeans off her body.

Soon she was nude to him, vulnerable but being nude to him was nothing new, they've always fooled around. She watched as he started taking his combat boots off the side of the bed, his pants soon following off his feet. She smirked, watching. He was gorgeous, inside and out. Soft, chestnut hair that was just long enough to tug or pull. Hazel eyes she could get lost in without even trying and did she have to go on about his body? It was cut, not too much so. Not like Thor. He wasn't cut "like a marble statue" he was built very well but it still had a hint of softness. She saw the various scars he gotten over the years protecting her and her family. She sat up, reaching a hand over to his chest, feeling the thin line near his heart on his upper chest. The day he nearly died in front of her.

She was only two and she remembers it in perfect detail. He saw her eyes and felt her touching his scar. He saw the bad memories surfacing in her eyes, reaching for her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing it. Making her smile softly, the bad memories dying away momentarily. "Lets not think of any of that right now." She bit her lip, still eying the scars all over his body. Most of them were from knives surprisingly, very few bullet wounds were on him, most of them came from bullet grazes. He leaned in, softly kissing her. She kissed back before speaking. "You still have your boxers on." She could see how hard he was thru them. He smirked. "I'm taking care of you first." He started kissing her neck, his hand reaching up to feel and play with her breast and nipple. She breathed out, closing her eyes as he gently forced her to lay down.

She laid down, moaning softly as he played with her nipple, kissing and suckling her neck. It was amazing but she wanted more. She started to reach a hand down to touch herself but his free hand grabbed hers, pinning it to the bed. She whined and he smirked. "Sorry princess...gonna have to be patient." She breathed out. "I don't...want to be...patient..."He started kissing down her neck to her breasts, taking one in his mouth, suckling. She moaned out. "ohh...yesss..." He smirked as he traveled lower, kissing down her smooth stomach, licking and biting. She giggled at some points and breath hitching and others and he noted each place and what it did.

He got lower, gently spreading her legs open wider, licking and suckling on her clit gently at first. She gasped out. "ooh God..." Her hands reaching down to hold his head there, tugging on his hair. He started off gentle but he couldn't get enough of her, making his tongue dive in as far as it could go inside her, suckling and licking up her juices. She was moaning and writhing and he could tell so damn close to orgasm. She whined, arching into his mouth as he licked up every drop of her orgasm. "Ohh Gage...mmmm" He moaned,some of her juices leaking out and onto the bed. He pulled back , letting her recover before kissing her.

She moaned softly, tasting her juices on his lips and tongue. It was intoxicating. She gripped his hair, bringing him closer, to straddle her but he stopped, pulling away. "Patience, we'll get to that...think of this as preparation." She smirked, biting her lip. "Well get on with it then." He smirked, kissing her, reaching a hand down to her wet warmth, sticking two fingers in. she moaned, arching into the touch. "Oh God...yes...mmmm" He moaned, watching her come undone. He was achingly hard and leaking precome.

He thrust hist fingers in and out of her, feeling her moan and writhe until she forced him to look her in the eyes. She panted, nearly moaning. "I want you inside me...now...please.." He moaned, kissing her, stopping his fingers and taking his boxers off. Now his nerves were back. What if he hurt her? She swallowed, all of it coming back as to why they were having so much fun in here. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to make love to him. He gently moved above her, moving her legs around his waist to position himself at her entrance. She was watching, somewhere between curiosity and fear. He wasn't small, was fairly thick and good full 6 inches. But she felt a little better when she looked at him that he was just as nervous.

He leaned down, over her, resting the rest of his weight on his forearms. His hand gently caressing the side of her face. "You can still say no. I won't be mad." She smiled, reaching up to hold his face. "Get inside me. Now." He smiled, kissing her. Then pulled back from the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers and pressing inside the tight, wet entrance. She winced or tried not to. She didn't want him to see her pain. Her barrier was still in tact so she knew it would be a little painful. But her eyes watered, hoping it would go away soon, knowing this would be the only time it would hurt when they make love. He kissed her head, speaking softly. "If it's too much..I can stop." She breathed out. "You will no such thing." He smiled weakly, continuing to move slowly inside of her until he was completely inside the wonderful warmth but knew there was still her barrier to break. He hated the pain it caused her. He stayed still to let her body adjust. He didn't move until she told him to. He spoke quietly. "It's gonna hurt pretty bad.." She breathed out, tears were in her eyes and it broke his heart. "I know...like ripping off a band-aid." She smirked weakly but he could see she was scared. He kissed her head, closing his eyes and giving one large thrust in, feeling the barrier break and a bit of liquid to leak out. Most likely blood.

She cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain. When he broke the barrier her arms wrapped so tightly around him, hiding her face in his shoulder, a few tears escaping. Gage waited, holding her close until the pain went away and she was telling him to move. He nodded, moving his hips out then in again. She started to moan and took that as a sign to go faster, at a more steady pace. He was thrusting into her steadily, both moaning. Quinns legs wrapping around him, hips angling upward to match his thrusts. She was panting, wanting so much more. "Faster...ahhh...ohGod..." She swallowed thickly. The pleasure was overwhelming and amazing. He groaned, going faster, feeling his orgasm nearing. Being with her was better then being with any other woman he had been with. He normally could last but the pleasure of being with her, someone he loves unconditionally, someone he would happily die for to keep safe and happy. He felt her tensing, knowing she wasn't far behind.

She panted, moaning. "Oh God..Gage...I'm close..." He smirked, kissing her neck, going faster, harder. "Me to.." She whined, moaning into his neck. "Oh Gage...ahhhh.." He felt her tense around him, her orgasm trying to milk his own. And it worked, he groaned into her neck. "Quinn...gahh..." He rode out his orgasm until they were both spent. They panted as he pulled out, laying next to her, wrapping her in his arms. She whined sleepily. He chuckled softly, kissing her head. He knew there was never anybody else, this love was real. Not because it was "forbidden" by society or because they knew each other her entire life. He knew, without a doubt that them coming together, even if he never worked at Stark Tower, would only be a matter of time. Destiny sure has a way of working out and he knew that's what this was.

AN: reviews are much loved! Also I seriously need to remember to add songs at the end of the chapters. I listen to many different ones for different chapter and I've wanted to add which song or songs I used as inspiration for the mood. :)


	15. Chapter 15 we have a situation

TJ nearly growled as he passed by his father in the hall, going down to the living room. He heard his dad yell for Clint to get in the living room as well. _This is gonna be interesting. _ He thought. _ This is gonna end with either dad or Clint having a black eye. _He sat down on the recliner, waiting. He didn't have to wait long as Clint came in the room, obviously knowing he's in trouble. Kim wasn't far behind, looking worried and just a bit scared. It wasn't often Tony got angry or shown his temper. She stood at the far side of the room, watching as Tony came in, hands fisted at his side. Tony shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts when Kim spoke up, looking worried. "Tony, please,it was my fault-" He turned to Kim,signaling her to be quiet. He spoke quietly. "I'll get to that later, right now I need to deal with our son calling his mother a whore." He glared at TJ. TJ glared back, arms crossed. Unknown to all that they were being watched thru there security cameras, miles away in a run down mansion. A special room set up, computer screens lining the wall with a control panel below, a few henchmen watching the impending fight.

The door opened to the computer room of the rundown mansion. "So, hows the show?" Justin Hammer smirked, walking in, hands in his pockets. Henchmen #1 turned to him. "Like a soap opera, when are we making the hit on them?" Justin smirked, chuckling lowly. "Excited Greene? Good. I like that. Make sure to save some of that excitement for the hit." Greene laughed lowly, going back to watching. "Can't wait to get my hands on that daughter of his." Justin just smirked before walking out of the room. "Don't worry, you'll have your fun."

Tony shook his head, obviously a mixture of disappointed and angry. "How can you call your own mother that?" TJ glared. "Because she always going to him for comfort when your not there. Always and It always ends the same way." "That's no excuse to call her that. Anytime anyone needs comfort that leads to...other things is because something's happened, like a kidnapping or in this case your sister losing her memory." "Seems this whole house turns to that." TJ grumbled. Clint sighed. "Tony, look-" Tony looked over at him. "I'm not even gonna ask why you were in our room, I already know. But I thought this stopped." "Tony-" Kim spoke up quietly. She hated that her family was fighting like this. Her eyes watered. She was barely heard, except for Clint's eyes going over to her worriedly before looking to Tony, continuing to speak to him. "This is not the time to be talking about my love life stark." Clint glared lightly, hearing Tony say that hit a nerve he thought was long dead. Tony glared ,turning to him. "Oh I think it is." "Tony..stop." Kim spoke so quietly again. Her eyes watering.

Clint glared, standing. "You really don't want to do this." Tony glared, turning to him. "I do. You never stopped, did you? How many times have you snuk into our bedroom when I wasn't there?" Tony glared. He knew it was a low blow but he couldn't bring himself to care. Clint growled. "Stop! Stop, just stop!" Kim shouted and all looked to her. Tony looking worried. She never yelled. She stood, tears starting to fall as Tony went over to her. "Angel.." She sniffled. "No...this was all my fault...I'm sorry..." He went to reach for her, to bring her into his arms but she ran, going toward the lab. TJ glared at his dad. "Good Job dad." Tony glared at TJ. "We are not done talking." He ran off, going toward the lab.

Kim got to the lab, crying into her hand. This was all her fault. Her family fighting and falling apart, all because of her. Because she couldn't help herself. She heard the doors to the lab open, seeing Tony rush in. she turned, swallowing down the lump in her throat, tears continuing to pour down her face. "No. stay away from me." Tony ignored her plea and went to her, holding both her arms gently. "Why would I do that angel?" She shook her head, looking down. "Because I'll only hurt you." She sucked in a breath, continuing. Her voice breaking. "I'm sorry...I know I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have kissed him..I shouldn't have.." She trailed off and he knew what she meant and he hugged her close, stopping her rambling.. Not wanting to hear her cry or apologizes. He knew he would never be enough and he was ok with that. He just wanted her happy.

"shh...it's ok.." She shook her head. "No, it's not ok. I shouldn't have kissed him or done anything with anyone that isn't you...I'm so sorry.." Her lip trembled. He lifted her face gently in his hands. His eyes watered, the pain and guilt clearly seen thru her watery eyes. "It's ok to me." He felt all the self-loathing coming back up,like emotional vomit. "I just want you happy and if he makes you happy then..be happy. I understand if I'm not enough." She looked up at him, her arms wrapping around his waist to hold him closer, she swallowed the lump in her throat. "You are more then enough to me. Clint...is just like a moth to a flame. Can't resist it but only get hurt in the end. I love you, more then you could possibly know." He felt his eyes grow watery, treating to spill over as he leaned his forehead against hers. He smiled sadly, attempting to control how his lip trembled. "Oh angel...I know you love me...but I know I'm not enough. I've never been enough. Not for anyone. Not for the media. Not for dad. Not for you." _ not for Clint. _ He thought. He felt a pang of guilt hit him as a few tears fell, remembering the times he and Clint had ended up kissing or in some other romantic gesture only to have Clint tell him off right after and pretend nothing ever happened.

She cried, wrapping her arms around him tightly, hiding her face in his neck. "You are more then enough for me. I love you Tony...so much. Please don't talk like that." He held her tightly, hiding his face in her hair, a few more tears falling as he inhales her scent of vanilla and sugar. He was so scared if he let go shed disappear, so he held on tight, like a little kid holding onto there favorite box of cereal thru the store. he pulled back, holding his face. She thought she smelled the fainest smell of whiskey on him but maybe it was just her emotionally fogged mind. She swallowed before speaking, her voice thick. "I love you Tony and I am never going to leave you. Ok?" He just nodded. Too scared to speak knowing he'd only break down into a pathetic puddle of tears. She was the only one he felt safe enough to let his walls down. She started petting his hair, knowing it a;ways made him feel good.

He relaxed into her hold, smiling sadly, looking into her green eyes. "Your amazing." She smiled softly, petting the hair on the back of his neck gently. "No..your the amazing one. I'm sorry...the stress..everything just got to me.." He kissed her cheek. "No..I'm sorry...I should have stayed in bed with you. " He kissed her before continuing. "I love you so much.." She looked up at him. "Why did you get out of bed?" He felt guilt stab at him again. He did the only thing he could. Lie "I just wanted to get a cup of coffee. Thats all." She still had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Sh could tell he was hiding something but she ddint want to get into anything. Not now. She smiled weakly. "And you didn't bring me up any. Bad." He smirked weakly, his hands traveling to her hips. "Maybe I need punished." She smirked. "Maybe you do." He smiled, crashing his lips to hers. She moaned in surprise as he helped her bring her legs around her waist, holding her by her ass and hips, her dress just over hanging his hands.

Upstairs Clint and TJ were still in the living room, both looking ready to either bolt or beat the shit out of something. TJ glared over at Clint. "yYu know what there doing right?" Clint shook his head, trying to ignore TJ but TJ, like his father was stubborn and spoke before thinking and like riling people up. "He's fucking her. His **wife** and it's killing you." Clint glared at the ground, his hands fisted til they were white in the knuckles. "Shut it TJ..it's been a long day.." TJ shook his head. "Yeah..everyday is along day for us. Longer for you when your longing for someone you can't have. " Clint mumbled. "Least I've had her once." TJ glared. "What was that?" Clint glared at him, standing. "You heard me. I had sex with your mom." TJ glared, growling, standing. "Don't fucking joke." "I don't joke, not about shit like this. I fucked your mom nearly 16 years ago." He saw the pause in TJ's eyes, the confusion. "How do you think you got here?" The hint got thru TJ's brain. Growling, he lashed out. "You fucking ass! Son of a bitch!" Attempting to punch Clint but his emotional state made him sloppy and Clint pinned his arms, holding him as he struggled. Clint glared. Wwhy don't you go ask your dear old dad about that."

TJ growled but soon relaxed, confusion and realization taking over as Clint left the room. Clint knew it was a low blow to go there, to put that kind of confusion into the kids head but it was only right he should know what happened. It was low but damn that kid was just like his father. Too much like him. TJ huffed away to the training room. What did Clint mean by all of that? Tony was his dad, he knew it, there wasn't any other answer. He took after him way too much for his own comfort. But could Clint be right? Was Clint his father? He growled, punching the punching bag hard as he could. His heart and mind were heavy and he needed to hurt something. He hated the whole situation. His mom always went to Clint in rough times more so then dad and it always lead to something and dad, he just seems to be ignoring it, letting her do as she pleases with who she pleases. He knew a part of it was his history with low to no self-esteem and self-loathing but he was so much better, so much more confidant now..right? Surely he would know he deserves better then a bodyguard and wife that constantly have little affairs behind his back.

Tony had carried Kim to the bed he kept down in the lab. He laid next to Kim, sheets wrapped around there naked bodies as he gently pet her hair. She smiled softly to him before looking away, obviously thinking. He nudged her face up to see him gently. "Hey..whats that face for?" She paused before speaking. "It's just...you know how Clint is around me, you know how I am around him and yet you've kept me, don't even get angry at either of us." She frowned. He frowned, holing her face gently. "What do you want me to do? Divorce you? Leave you? Because I won't. Your..." He looked away a moment, almost embarrassed, his eyes watering. "Your one of the few people in my shitty life that stayed. That actuality cared enough to stick thru all the shit. I was never one for morals or tradition anyway. And I won't lie...it hurts. It feels like someone's ripped out my reactor every time you go to him cause I know what it leads to but I can handle that. I can live with that if it means you stay right here by my side. I don't know where I would be without you." A few tears went down his face and he felt so damn weak. She frowned, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you so much. Never question that." He just held her tightly, too scared to let go.

Quinn was asleep next to Gage in there beach-side hotel for the night. He was up. He couldn't sleep. Wouldn't sleep. Too scared this night, hell his whole amazing life with the Starks would just be a dream and he would be back in the jungle in Korea. He gently pet her hair, watching her sleep. For once she was sleeping peacefully and he thanked God she was. She never got the sleep she needed. He looked at the clock on the wall. 11:35PM. He sighed, moving to his pants on the floor and calling Clint, letting them know where he and Quinn were until morning.

Clint was in his room, laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, hating himself. Why did he say those stupid, shitty things to TJ? Because he got under Clints skin and just infuriated him sometimes? That's a horrible excuse and he knows it. He knew he'd catch hell for it from both Tony and TJ once TJ found out what happened and it would be well deserved. He nearly jumped, being brought out of his thoughts of self-hatred as his cell phone rang on the desk next to his bed. He reached over, answering when he saw it was Gage. "Hey, whats up? Coming home?" He heard his brother sigh on the other end. "Not yet. Not until morning. Quinn got her memory back and found me and well...we kinda found a little hotel for the night." Clint caught the hint in his voice and chuckled lowly. "Wow...what a night. Least it's going good for you. Congratulations. On both things happening." Gage laughed on the other end. "Hows things at home?" Clint groaned. "Went to shit. I went to check on Kim and one thing lead to another and TJ caught us kissing and called his mom a whore. Tony heard it and boy was his pissed thou it was weird, I've seen him that angry unless were battling someone that's threatening our lives. He seems...off." "That dosnt sound like TJ, we've taught him better." Clint sighed. "Yeah. look, go back to your girl. Things are calmed down here, I'll let them know your out for the night." "Thanks man. Night." Clint hung up, resuming staring at the ceiling.

An: sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been having internet problems and just been generally uninspired. Hope it's good. Reviews are welcome :)


	16. Chapter 16 Creep

The two days after Quinn got her memory back, then tension in the house could be cut like butter. Quinn could tell Clint was trying to behave, to be civil but she could feel the hurt and anger radiating off of him every time he walked by. Almost infecting her own soul. TJ just worked out, a lot. He always worked out when things got tense in the house. Dad was in the lab non-stop and her mom was baking ALOT of cookies and brownies. She baked when she was stressed. Quinn went into the living room to find Gage sitting and watching TV. She quickly snuggled next to him, hiding in his chest. Gage frowned, wrapping his arms around her. "Princess, whats wrong?" She frowned. "The whole house feels like it's about to explode. Can't you feel the tension?" He swallowed, knowing whatever tension he felt in the house, she was feeling it ten-fold.

"Yeah. A little bit." She kept staring at the ground. "I hate this. This gift...I can feel the tension, the anger. Like..this black sludge slowly taking over My soul...my mind. There's so much hurt. And I can't do anything." She felt her eyes water, a few falling down her face. Her voice barely wobbled. This isn't the first time shes felt the tension and hurt but it was never pleasant. He frowned, kissing her head and holding her closer. She sniffled. "Maybe I should vent like mom and turn into Betty Crocker." He smirked weakly. "Now we don't want the house burned down." She laughed weakly. "Shut up."

Gage convinced her to relax in the shower. It would certainly make the sludgy feeling lessen. She was nibbling on one of her moms many cookies, starting the shower in the bathroom, testing the temp until it was comfortably hot. She ate the cookie before striping down, throwing her cloths to the side wall. She left half of her eaten cookie on the sink counter before stepping in and closing her eyes. Imagining that black sludge of tension was rolling off. The camera in the bathroom watched her. They had cameras in every room of the house in every angle but they were only ever used in the case of kidnappings and break ins, ect. Back in the old, run down mansion, Hammer and his goons were preparing for the , One of the goons was in the control room, watching the Starks, or more correctly, Quinn. They managed to hack into every camera without them knowing. He bit his lip, palming himself as he watched her. She washed herself with a shower poof, the soap falling down her gorgeous body. He groaned, sweating until the door to the control room opened, Justin Hammer walking in. "Greene, you almost ready?" Greene nearly yelped as he was startled. "Uh yeah..yeah..." Justin Smirked. "Save your desires for later when you actually have her." Greene smirked before looking at the screen, getting up and walking out of the room. He would make her beg. He didn't care how.

Quinn was dressed in an old band shirt and pajama pants, drying her hair. Gage knocked lightly before entering. He smiled weakly, walking to her, watching there reflection in the mirror. She smiled. "Hey you..." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey, feeling better?" She sighed, putting the towel down. Her hair waved as it was towel dried, a few strands hanging in hr face. "A little. I can still feel it but it's less." He noted how exhausted she looked. He frowned softly, seeing the weary look. "When was he last time you slept?" She bit her lip, looking guilty. "uh...like...Wednesday...ish..." He rolled his eyes. "So when you got your memory back and we spent the night in the hotel...that was the last time you slept?" She bit her lip, looking more guilty.

"Yep." He frowned. "It' going on three days. You haven't slept for three days." "Four days if you count the day I lost my memory because I only slept about four hours, each time." He groaned before giving her a stern look."Your sleeping-" She smirked weakly. "With you-" He glared, arms crossing. "In your own bed, with pajamas on. You cant keep avoiding sleep. Your gonna run yourself into the ground if you keep it up." He frowned and she looked away. Feeling a pang of guilt from those worried eyes.

She sighed, defeated. "Fine." He frowned, holding her arms gently. "You have no idea how much you worry me. Please, just try to sleep. If you need to crawl into my bed and snuggle, thats fine, but you need sleep." She leaned against his chest, speaking quietly. "You know the things I see when I sleep." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. "I know and I'm here. For all of it. Com'on, I'll make you a peanut butter banana sandwich and watch some cartoon with you." She chuckled softly before looking up in his eyes. "The perfect goodnight snack." She held his hand, leading him out of the bathroom.

Tony had finally come up from the lab to the kitchen. He checked the time on the microwave. 11:36PM He sighed, seeing all the cookies and brownies. "Jay, wheres Kim?" "In the master bedroom sir." He made his way upstairs, walking into there room. He smiled sadly, seeing Kim curled up in the blankets, watching some sappy TV show eating the cookies she made. He closed the door, walking closer. "So..days of our lives marathon on Lifetime?" She smiled weakly, sniffling. "Shut up." He smiled weakly, sitting on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned against him, he kissed her head. "Com'on, lets get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere." She nodded as he moved the plate of cookies and snuggling into place as he brought the blankets over them. "Jay, lights." The lights turned off, leaving them in the comfortable silence.

TJ was still in the Training room, shooting targets in the shooting range. Ammo casings covered the floor around his feet and his anger still had yet to falter. But he knew and would never admit how much of the anger was a cover. It was better to to hold onto anger then to never be able to stop the tears the threatened to spill. He shot the 18 round magazine at the poor target until it ran empty then threw it to the ground in a huff of anger before calming. He went over to his water bottle, sipping from it before sitting and holding his head in his hands.

It was a few hours later, going around 2AM as two large black SUV's pulled up to the cliff side mansion. The doors opened silently as about four henchmen got out, there names on there uniforms to keep track of each other with the black masks and black clothing. One, who was the leader was signaling to move ahead to the front door. They got into position, military like. The leader stood by the door, another putting a gadget near the lock pressing a button. It lit up before spinning back and fourth. The door spend moments later, the leader got his rag out of the tube he had on his belt, signaling the others to do the same, he talked in his com. "Wilson, get the wife, Smith,you got the son and Greene you get the girl. Take out the bodyguards and iron man first. Remember, silent. Be a shadow." they moved in, stealthy, going into three different directions.

Clint was patrolling this night, coming around the kitchen. The one saw this, going up behind him, getting the wet cloth from the tube on his belt out. Once in a good enough position, he brought the wet cloth to his mouth and nose, holding on tightly. Clint gasped form being startled, someone actually snuck up on him then he realized what he was breathing in. he tried to fight back but his movement got more sluggish and sloppier until the chemicals did there job, the henchmen letting him fall to the floor. Once he decided Clint was out cold, he spoke in his comm quietly. "First bodyguard is down."

The next henchmen was going to Gage's room, opening it quietly, walking in. Gage was asleep. The henchmen got the cloth from the tube out, quickly putting the cloth around Gage's mouth and nose tightly. Gage started to wake, seeing the intruder, he tried to reach for his gun on the dresser, struggling before the chemical started making him sluggish and asleep. The henchmen spoke in his comm. "Second bodyguard down."

The next henchmen was going to the master bedroom, going in quietly, making his way over to Tony's side of the bed. He got the cloth from the tube out, placing it over Tony's mouth and nose. Tony was awake soon as it touched him, he was never a light sleeper. His fighting woke Kim up but it was almost too late as his movements became sluggish. Kim cried out, moving away from the intruder and Tony as the intruder looked at her. She shook her head, jumping off the bed, getting the gun that was in there dresser, holding it, shakily. The henchmen got to her quickly, she shot in panic as he went around her, bringing the cloth to her mouth. She cried out struggling but soon as asleep in the henchmen arms. He hefted her up, walking out of the room.

TJ was asleep but had woken up from the gun shot. He groaned but before he could get up the chloroform cloth came over his nose and mouth. He fought, he could always fight off chemicals fairly well. He managed to get a good kick in before the cloth left his mouth, the man falling over. TJ got up quickly but was soon dizzy, the chemical going to work as he fainted.

Quinn was awake when the shot went off, working on her suit on the Starkpad. She got up, going to see what was happening. She got out of her room, walking down the stairs. "Clint?" She called out, making her way down the stairs. Greene was just around the cornor in the living room. She swallowed. It was too quiet. "JARVIS? Clint's on patrol right?...Jay?" She suddenly felt panic. JARVIS wasn't answering. Then suddenly arms came around her, the wet, chemical cloth coming around her mouth and nose. She cried out in fear, struggling, her hands going to scratch at the hands but soon she was passed out, going limp in his arms. Soon they were being loaded into the black SUV's driving off into the night.

AN: reviews are welcome! :D


	17. Chapter 17 Your gonna burn

Warning: This chapter contains graphic rape and violence. Read at your own risk.

Clint wake up, coughing and groaning. He started to sit up, holding hi head. It felt like a damn hangover. He suddenly felt his stomach rise up. He groaned, getting up, fast, getting to the sink. He barely it made it before he threw up his dinner. Damn chloroform. He heard footsteps and Gage's voice. "Clint..." "Yeah...I know...break in..." Gage walked over to the fridge, getting a bottle of water, placing it on the counter next to him, almost glaring. "Get yourself together, they've been taken." He started to walk out of the room. Clint stood up straighter hearing that. "The kids?" "And Kim." Clint tensed, gripping the counter.

Tony groaned, waking up on the floor by his bed. Gage walked in, going over to Tony. "Tony?" Tony groaned, holding his head before using the bed for support to stand. "They were taken?" Gage helped him, seeing how dizzy he was. "The kids and Kim, yeah." Tony nearly growled, fighting thru the dizziness. "Get me to the lab. Now." Gage helped him to the elevator, pushing back his own panic and worry. He did enough of that when he checked Quinn's room.

By the time Tony got to the lab he was able to stand on his own. His head was pounding but he could handle that. "JARVIS, Start tracking TJ, Quinn and Kims trackers." He started typing but then he noticed JARVIS didn't respond. "Jay? You there?" Silence. "Shit. Whoever did this got JARVIS offline. Gotta get him online first before we start tracking them, go suit up, get Clint down here-" Gage placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." He said somewhat sternly. Tony let out a breath, looking at Gage. Gage had to swallow, seeing Quinn is everything he was doing. "We'll find them. I'll send Clint down. Just focus on getting JARVIS online." Tony nodded as Gage started to walk out of the lab. Tony spoke up. "You know your handling this rather...calmly." Gage let out a heavy breath. "What choice do I have?" He left the lab, going to get Clint as Tony worked on getting JARVIS online.

It was a few minutes later Clint walked into the lab, going over to Tony. "Did you find them?" Tony was typing. "Not yet, I have to get JARVIS online first." "You mean they managed to turn Jay off?" Tony let out a breath. "Yeah, I don't know how yet without totally cutting the power which they didn't do-" "Operations online sir, systems restarting, the date is august 15th the time is-" Tony let out a breathy laugh. "Jay thank God. Start tracking Kim and the kids. They've been taken." "I am aware sir. Already tracking and putting directions into transportation." Tony shook his head, running his hands thru his hair. Clint walked closer, placing his hand on Tony's shoulder. "We'll get them back." Tony just nodded. The guilt was getting overwhelming. He should have had better security, better locks. He spoke up quietly. "They snuck up on you Barton?" Clint frowned. "Few who could." Tony looked over his shoulder at him. "Not your fault Clint." Clint frowned softly. "Not yours either."

On the other side of town in the run down mansion, the henchmen carried TJ, Quinn and Kim inside. Inside it was nice. A gigantic stairway going to the second floor, large rooms all around the entry way as they carried them into the living room where Justin was waiting, pacing as they were nearly thrown to the couch. TJ was the first to wake, groaning, looking around before nearly jumping, seeing Justin Hammer and three of his goons standing by him. "Looks like Mini Tony is awake." TJ looked around, ignoring the pounding in his head. He saw Quinn next to him and next to her there mom. He growled. "Let them go." Justin smirked. "Oh the self sacrifice that runs in your family. It's wonder any of you are alive with a trait like that." TJ glared, nearly growling. His hands cuffed, like the others.

Moments later Quinn and there mother were waking up. Kim looking around, groaning before gasping, seeing her kids, shaking her head. "No..no please, just take me.." Both Quinn and TJ started protesting. Justin laughed lowly. "Don't worry, you will be. Wilson, Greene, have your fun. On me." Both had sick smiles on as they grabbed them. Wilson grabbed Kim, hefting her over his shoulder as she struggled, kicking. "No! Stop!" TJ watched helplessly as he took his mom. He saw the look Greene had as he made his way over to Quinn, lifting her up easily. She growled, fighting, biting, kicking. "Let me the fuck go..now!" Greene growled, struggling to hold her as he carried her to a nearby room. TJ watched them helplessly, his glare weakening for guilt. Justin came down to his face, gun in hand. "I'm sure they'll be fine, now what to do with you?" TJ glared, his eyes watery. "Go fuck yourself." Justin laughed lowly, bringing the gun to the front of his shoulder. "Oh that smart mouth is gonna get you killed one day." he pulled the trigger, making TJ cry out in pain. "Ahh! Son of a bitch!"

Kim heard the gun shot as she was thrown to the bed. She tried to run away, crying. "TJ! Quinn! no..." the man punched her, making her woozy as she fell tot he bed. He lifted her up, letting her handcuffs hold her on the hook on the ceiling. He smirked, starting to cut her cloths off, reveling her still gorgeous body. He started feeling her up, a finger going into her warmth, making her whimper as tears fell.

Greene barely managed to get Quinn to the nearest guest room with her fighting. Once there he threw her to the floor, locking the door. She growled, attempting to punch him even with the cuffs on but he caught it easily with a smirk, twisting her wrist, making her wince. "Stop fighting, it'll hurt less. Maybe you'll even enjoy it." She growled, ignoring the pain and spiting in his face. "Go to hell you shit faced fucker." He chuckled lowly before lifting her up and throwing her on the bed, not to nicely. "Kiss your boyfriend with that dirty mouth?"She glared but it was getting harder to hide the fear. He smirked, holding her face roughly, bruising force. "Yeah, I know about your little boyfriend, got a thing for older guys stark?" She growled. "Get your hands off me." He pushed her to the bed. He chuckled lowly. "Oh you'll wish it was just my hands.." He held her down by her shoulder, his hands going to her pajama pants. The panic making her fight, kicking and yelling. "No! Get the fuck off me!"

TJ was in agony from his shoulder, bleeding out but the blood roaring in his ears and pain radiating everywhere wasn't enough to dull down the cries of fear from the guest room his sister was in. he glared at the floor trying to keep focused "What is he doing to her? Torture? Rape? Cause he's a dead man. You all are." Justin scoffed. "Oh listen to the big talk. Trying to cover up the fear." "doesn't make any less true. There gonna kill you and your goons and your gonna burn." TJ growled out. Justin glared, bringing the gun to TJ's thigh, pulling the trigger. TJ cried out in pain. Justin glared. "There gonna be taking you out in a body bag. Start saying your prayers."

A black SUV pulled up in front of the house, Tony floating above in his Iron Man suit. Clint spoke in the com. "We go in easy, take out the guards first then go in hot." Gage spoke in his com, holstering his sword, inspecting an ammo magazine. "Got it." Tony spoke. "Got it. I'm gonna go round, take out some guards." He flew around the mansion, taking down some guards from behind.

Clint had his bow out and ready, aiming at the first guard he saw, letting the arrow fly into his brain. Gage made it to the stairs before the entry door, getting his sword out, slicing the guys neck easily. Tony spoke in the comm. "All outside guards are down. Lets go in."

Wilson was licking up and down Kim's naked, hanging body, fingering her. Touching her warmth. He smirked as she closed her eyes tightly. She hated these feelings. Her body betraying her. He smirked. "oh you like it a little rough.." She whimpered, shaking her head. "Please...stop..." She swallowed, waiting for an opening. Her legs were free, a good kick to his head could knock him out and she could hide somewhere until Tony got there. She got her opening when he was licking down her stomach to her warmth. She brought both legs around his neck in a sleeper hold, tightening her leg around his neck as hard as possible. He struggled but soon fell unconscious. She breathed out, looking up at her cuffed hands. Her wrists were chafing and red and raw. She used her feet on the bed, standing to get the cuffs off the hook. She nearly fell back as she got up on shaky legs but she gathered enough strength to make her way out of the room. It was a long hallway and she knew she'd never make it down the stairs. She swallowed, seeing a door that looked like a closest. She opened it, going inside quickly, closing the door but there was a soft light on the wall. She looked, nearly gasping, looking at the screens. The control room. She leaned against the door, watching as she sat on the floor in shock.

Quinn was fighting tooth and nail, growling, kicking him in his face, breaking a few teeth as he fell to the floor. She tried to get up, to run away but he growled, getting his knife out. "I've had about enough of your shit." He stabbed her thigh, using it as leverage to get up from the floor, his other hand taking his hard member out. She almost screamed in pain, crying out. In her pain he got her pants down, smirking. "Just like a Stark to go command." She cried, trying to fight but with her hands cuffed and her now stab wound in her leg, it was hard. He forced her legs open, painfully so as he forced himself inside her warmth. She cried out, screaming, just wanting the pain to be gone, wanting this monster to be gone. He growled,bringing both hand to her neck. "Be quiet bitch." He pressed his thumbs into her windpipe as he thrust into her hard, moaning above her as she struggled for breath. Tear falling down the sides of her face.

Tony shot at the front door, crashing inside with Gage and Clint, shooting at the guards. TJ smirked weakly to Justin as Justin watched them crash inside the entry way. "Told you. Your gonna burn." Justin smirked. "Tony, welcome to the party." Tony glared at him thru the HUD. "Clint, keep an eye on Hammer, help TJ, Gage go find Quinn I'm gonna find Kim."Justin let out an amused sound, pointing the gun at them. "If you haven't noticed stark, I'm the one with the gun. I give the orders." Tony glared. "Clint. Have at him. Just leave him alive for me. go." Clint was faster then Justin and quickly shot the pistol out of his hand, mangling his hand in the process making him cry out in pain. "Ahh...you son of a bitch..." Clint growled, going up to him, bringing his head to hi knee quickly breaking his nose. Letting him fall limp, trying to hold his nose with his bloodied hand.

Gage had his pistol in hand as he went thru each room on the lower level. He finally got to one, hearing noises he couldn't make out. The noises stopped, he steeled himself, pistol ready as he kicked in the door, pistol held high and ready to shoot until he took in the scene. A much larger man above Quinn, starting to pull his pants up as he struggled for his own weapon. He could see the blood and bruises on her and nude from the waist down. He growled, shooting him, quickly. Shooting every damn bullet he had into the man, making him bleed out on the wooden floor. But once the man was down and bleeding, barely breathing, it wasn't enough. He put his pistol away, getting his swords walking over to him, stabbing his chest with both with a feral growl. Then bringing his swords to his neck, slicing his head clean off.

Once he calmed enough to gain his senses back, he rushed over to the bed, dropping his swords on the bloody ground. cheeking her over he nearly panicked. She wasn't breathing. He started CPR, breathing air into her mouth and lungs, mumbling and begging. "Com'on baby...com'on..." He went to give her air for a third time when she started coughing. He started kissing her head, kissing her cheek. "Thank God...I thought I lost you.." She groaned, Starting to sit up with a wince. "Well you didn't..." He swallowed thickly, helping her sit up, he saw her leg. "That looks pretty deep." She nodded. "Yeah. Grab my pants, it's kinda cold in here." She smirked weakly. He frowned. She didn't seem to be reacting to what happened, at all. "Are you ok?" He grabbed her pants, helping her put them on. She winced as it went over the wound. "Yeah. Just peachy. Nothing a few stitches and a pot of coffee can't fix." She smiled weakly. He nodded, going along with it for now. kissing her head before standing, getting his swords.

Tony followed the track in his HUD by JARVIS, quietly going into the room before stopping, seeing his house on the many, many screens. It was moments later that he heard a quiet, terrified voice of his wife. "They've been watching us...every room...every move.." Tony quickly got out of his suit, going to her, kneeling."Angel...it's ok..I got you.." Her lip trembled as she looked up, tears streaming down her face. "Tony...our babies..." She took in a shuddering breath. "I heard gun shots." He held her close, kissing her head. "TJ's just fine..." She hugged him back, crying into his shoulder. "Quinn?" He swallowed, not wanting to give her false hope if it all went wrong. "Gage is with her..com'on lets get out of here.." He started to take his shirt and pants off, giving it to her,helping her put it on before they left the room. She sniffled. "Tony, what about you?" He smiled weakly. "I got a suit." he helpd her put the pants on, which were sleep pants before helping her stand, leaving him in his bowers. He got in his Iron man suit, leading her out of the room.

AN: wow, that was awful. Reviews are welcome! Why do I love hurting them s much!?DX


	18. Chapter 18 All fall down

Tony helped Kim walked down the gigantic staircase, iron man suit on, being as gentle as possible. He heard some struggling in the large living room followed by TJ's voice. "Stay the fuck down Hammer. Thought you could break us.." Kim swallowed as Tony gently lead her to the wall just before the living room. "Stay here and don't look." He didn't want her to see what he was gonna do to hammer. She nodded, a few tears falling down as she leaned down the wall, bringing her knees to her chest. He let out a breath, walking into the living room. He heard JARVIS speak to him inside the suit, scanning TJ. "Sir, TJ's vitals seem to be going dangerously low. I think sheer adrenaline and genetic stubborn will is keeping him standing." Tony had to smirk at that but didn't help the nagging worry in the back of his head.

Clint had Justin's head in a chock hold but still tried to escape, spitting insults even as TJ held the gun in his face, shaking from the weakness he chose to ignore from his wounds. Tony brought a hand to his good shoulder, noting the bleeding wound on his shoulder and leg and floor. He was bleeding rather heavily and he knew JARVIS was right. Sheer stubbornness and adrenaline. "TJ,stand down." TJ looked at him a moment and Tony could see him sweating, probably a cold sweat from either pain or blood loss or both. Both of which worried him greatly. TJ nodded, standing back. Clint saw Tony walked toward Justin who at this point, stopped moving, knowing he was as good as dead. Clint glared at Justin one last time before letting him go, nearly throwing him to the floor as he stood, going to TJ, helping him stand, letting him lean against him.

Justin looked up at Tony, glaring, weakly. "You got me where you want me Stark, gonna kick a dog when it's down?" Tony brought his hand down to either side of his head, lifting him up. "Not yet, your not in a grave. Why did you take my family?" He was surprised how steady he spoke. He was seething seeing this man, seeing what he's done to his family. He still has no idea if his daughter was even alive. Justin whined, trying to struggle in the hold. "Because you've ruined my life Stark, for the longest time. I've been working and working to get back, to wait for the right moment. You think just drugging your whore of a wife was getting back-ahhh!" Tony was nearly growling as he charged his repulsers inside Hammers brain. "You've hurt my family for the last damn time..." Justin screamed in pain as he bleed from his nose, eyes, mouth, everywhere until the screamed stopped, leaving his head smoking as Tony threw him to the ground. Blood dripping form the repuslers.

Kim had brought her hand to her mouth in horror. Shes never heard someone screaming in pain or least she blocked what shes heard. Tony's screams from various tortures from various bad guy, being forced to watched. But they were being inflected on him, he wasn't doing the inflecting. She wasn't sure what she thought of that but at this moment, she was terrified of her own husband.

Gage came out,helping Quinn walk from the bedroom. They turned a cornor and she gasped, seeing her mom and the entire scene in the living room. She cried out. "Mom!" Kim saw Quinn, nearly crying in relief as she got up, nearly tripping on Tony's sleep pants as she ran to her daughter, hugging her. "Oh god, my baby girl..your ok.." Quinn hugged her back before her mom let her go, looking her over before frowning. "Oh my god...what did he do?" Quinn shook her head, shrugging it off as her mother looked over her bruises. "I'm fine, just a few bumps and bruises. Nothing a few stitches and a pot of coffee can't fix." Kim swallowed, sharing a glace with Gage and the look on his face told all she had to know. And she the only way to help her was to go along with her as she either refused to react or was blocking it out entirely. The second was more likely, so much like her father.

Kim nodded before kissing her head, helping her stand, speaking to Gage. "Gage, go help them in there, I got her." Gage gave her a worried glance before going toward them in the living room before stopping. Seeing the dead and bleeding body of Justin hammer. "Whoa...he's gone?" Tony nodded. "Yep. He's not gonna bother us again. Lets get going." Clint was still helping TJ walk, leaning against him. He spoke. "What are we gonna do about the house? The bodies?" Tony spoke. "Anything happens, I have more then enough money to bail you out plus, your our bodyguards, you were doing your jobs when things got ugly." Tony then looked over, seeing Quinn in Kims arms, leaning on her for support. He walked over, the faceplate going up as he looked her over. He forced his brain to stop analyzing, at least for a moment as he gently hugged her, kissing her head. "Thank God..." She smiled weakly. "Hi dad..lets get out of this hell hole." He couldn't help the grin on his face as he kissed her head again. Yep. She was his daughter.

He and Gage lead the way out, Kim helping Quinn, Clint helping TJ. TJ looked ready to faint until he saw his sister. Was he really so out of it he didn't see her before? He smiled, his eyes watering in relif. "Your alive...I heard screaming..." Quinn smiled but he swore he could see her force back memories. "I'm fine, your not looking so hot thou.." TJ smirked, weakly. "What are you talking about... I'm...always...ho-" TJ's eyes closed as he started to collapse. Clint caught him easily. Kim cried out. "TJ...Oh god...how long as he been bleeding?" Clint carried him in his arms, talking to Kim. "I'm not sure...he already had one bullet wound in his shoulder when we got here." They all rushed best they could outside and into the SUV. Clint got him in the back of it when Quinn yelled out. "Let me sit with him." Gage spoke up. "But your leg-" "Is not nearly as bad as him. I'll be fine. Just let me be with him, I can help." He nodded, helping her into the back. Quinn took TJ's head in her lap, looking for anything to stop any more bleeding. They all got into the SUV as Quinn took a strip from her own shirt, quickly tying it around her brothers thigh tightly above the wound before taking her own shirt off, putting pressure on his shoulder wound, closing her eyes and concentrating as she placed her palm on his head, feeding him good energy, giving him pleasant dreams.

Gage watched her, almost in awe. Even put thru hell and she still Is willing to take the shirt off her back, literally for those she loved. Clint sped to the closest hospital, parking, harshly outside the ER. Kim was the first out but was still too weak to go running inside. Clint went to her side but she shook her head. "Go get a doctor, now. TJ's dying.." Her eyes watered at just the thought as he ran inside. Tony landed next to her. Had been flying above them, keeping cover. He let the suit go into it's suitcase mode, not caring if he was in only his boxers. He wrapped Kim in his arms as Gage got out, going to open the back door.

Clint ran inside and he knew he must have terrified them with all the weapons holstered but he made sure to put every ounce of worry into his face as he went to the front desk. "We need help, please,my...cousins been shot, he's bleeding badly." He had no idea what to call him, just as long it got these people to rush and help. And they did. They rushed out with four nurses and one doctor, wheeling a stretcher to the back of the SUV. Quinn moved just enough for the doctors as they moved him to the stretcher. She spoke to them. "Be careful, any movement could cause him to bleed evermore then he already is.." Gage went to her as they started wheeling him away. Helping her out. "Let the doctors do there job." She swallowed, watching them wheel him in, the rest of the family starting to follow as a doctor started talking to her dad about what happened. She saw how odd they all looked. Gage, nearly covered in blood, her dad in only hos boxers as her mom wears his pajamas and her in only bloodied pajama pants and a bra with her brother nearly dying. Only there family could get into this mess.

The rest of the family walked inside, watching as the rushed there son, there brother there family to the OR. There was few people in the ER, or none as Kim turned into Tony, crying into his shoulder as he wrapped her in his own arms, kissing her head. Once a few minutes passed, Tony shot Gage and Quinn a look, trying to speak silently that Quinn needed checked out a well. As a nurse came over with scrubs for Tony, Gage started to gently usher Quinn to the front desk of the ER. She weakly struggled. "I'm fine, you can stitch me up." He ignored her, helping her walk over to the nurses station. "Do you have a doctor to look her over as well? She was stabbed in her leg and uh.." He cleared his throat. "And uh a rape kit." He felt sick just saying it. He felt her tense before nearly forcing a sigh out. "I'm fine, I just need some stitches." The nurse nodded, almost sadly as she lead them to an exam room.

Quinn grumbled, acting all angry but Gage knew better. He knew how terrified she was and still is. Once in the exam room he helped her sit on the exam table. The nurse handing her a gown. "Dr. Jenifer Hart will be with you in a few minutes." Gage nodded, sitting next to Quinn in a chair. "Thank you." the nurse nodded before walking out. Quinn sighed. "I'm fine. Seriously, all I need is some stitches and I'll be good." She started to put the gown on. She started to take her pajama pants off but winced. He got up, helping. "Here.." He said softly as he gently worked it around the stab wound before folding them, putting them on the counter. He could see her hands shaking as she tried to remain aloof about the whole situation. He wondered when the damn would break. He's seen reactions like this in fellow solders, it was always catastrophic when that damn broke. He walked over to her, holding her hands in his. "Hey.. talk to me." She shook her head before putting on that stark smile. "I'm fine.. really. I am,shit like this happens all the time." He spoke quietly. "Not like this." She was about to peak, to protest when the door opened and he aw the fear, stifling down the panic as she watched the doctor walk in.

the doctor was sweet looking, young with brown hair. "Hi, I'm doctor hart. Oh, someone is in some bad shape. What exactly happened?" The doctor spoke as she started getting supplies to stitch the stab wound. Quinn smirked weakly. "Nothing that doesn't happen on a weekly basis. Trust me, being a Stark is not all it's cracked up to be." The doctor smiled as she walked over with a small sliver tray, wheeling it over as she sat on the wheely stool. "I'm gonna inject a numbing agent into the wound, might feel a small pinch." The doctor brought the syringe to the wound. She smiled. "So what happened this time Miss. Stark?" Gage just watched as Quinn spoke, smiling and to him, obviously putting on the same show her dad does when the cameras are on him. All fake smiles and glances as the doctor stitched her wound up. As the doctor started cleaning up she spoke. "Can you lay down for me sweetie?" Quinn smiled, weakly. "Why? The stitching is done, I'm fine."

Gage spoke, quietly. "Quinn, you need a rape kit done." he saw that flash of fear in her eyes before it got pushed away. "But I'm fine." She said somewhat sternly. "I mean, yes. It happened, it was awful but I've just come away with some bruising, I'm fine." The doctor sighed, now holding a rather large Q-tip. She spoke, softly. "I know it's very hard to come to terms but this is very important to get done as soon as possible. There a chance of STD's or even pregnancy. " "No. no pregnancy, I'm on birth control." Quinn said, rather sternly. The doctor frowned. "Then I need to check for STD's he could have transferred Please, lay down, I promise, no one is going to hurt you." Quinn swallowed, seeing Gage, the worry in his eyes. He spoke, holding her hands. "I'm not leaving."

She let out a breath, laying down, her legs closed tightly together, possibly without even realizing it. The doctor frowned softly, looking at Gage. "Can you ease her legs open? She responds to you." He nodded, leaning down to Quinn, petting her a hair, his hand going to her knee, rubbing it gently. "Com'on princess, it'll be quick, won't even hurt. No one is gonna hurt you." He spoke softly, kissing her head and petting her hair with his free hand. He could feel her shaking beneath his hands. She let out a shaky breath, listening to him, opening her legs up hesitantly. He spoke, quietly as he doctor approached her like a wounded animal. "Your doing great princess... just a few more seconds and you'll be done."

He saw how terrified she was, the wall she built starting to crumble, just barely keeping it together as her eyes watered. He wondered when the dam of emotion was gonna break. He got his answer seconds later as the doctor brought the Q-Tip to her abused warmth, she jumped, crying out, nearly screaming. "No! NO! Stop! No more! No more!" Gage wrapped his arms around her to keep her from thrashing as she cried and screamed and sobbed into his shoulder. This break down was enough distraction for the doctor to get her sample. She spoke, not looking fazed by her outburst. She knew what to expect of trauma victims. Expect the unexpected then expect the absolute worst. She spoke as she stood. "I have what I need. I'll leave you some privacy. I'l be back to check her throat once shes calm." He nodded as he held her, his own eyes watering as the doctor left.

Quinn cried, nearly wailing like a baby into his shoulder, trying to curl into a ball and hide in his chest but her leg wound prevented that. She shook her head into his shoulder, denying in vain what happened. Gage held her, kissing her head as she broke. His own tears falling. "Shh...I got you...your safe...he's not gonna hurt you anymore.." She cried, hiccuping then her hiccups turned to hyperventilating. He held her face, trying to get her to breath. "Baby, it's ok...breath. Just breath and look at me. Ok?" Her eyes were darting all over the room franticly as she was breathing faster and faster. She then focused on him, as if just hearing what he said and started to calm her breathing.

Once she was calm, he wiped away her tears, his own falling. "Oh Baby, I'm so sorry...I wasn't there to save you..."His voice cracked as he held her face. She swallowed, her lip trembling. " It...it wasn't your fault.." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "You did save me...if you didn't get there in time to help, I wouldn't even be alive." He shook his head, wrapping her in his arms. He kept thinking her just being alive wasn't enough for him. If he could go back and stop the whole night from happening, be prepared to stop them before they got taken. Before TJ was shot and dying, before Quinn got brutally raped and left for dead had he not gotten there in the time he did.

Inside the OR the doctors and nurses rushed around TJ, adding blood bags, adding IV's into his arms, putting a breathing mask over his mouth and nose. The doctor focused on his shoulder, starting to get some of the bullet out before repairing any bone and muscle. Suddenly the machines were beeping, his vitals dropping, heart stopping. The doctor yelled. "Get me the panels!" A nurse rushed over a crash cart as he got it quickly, getting the defibrillator panels. They made a high pitched sound as they charged. "Clear!" He pressed them to TJ's chest, making it jump. Nothing. He charged the panels again. "Clear!" He pressed them to his chest again, making it jump but nothing. Flat-lined.

Kim in the waiting room was waiting with Tony when suddenly she jumped, feeling a almost burning sensation thru-out her body, starting from her chest to everywhere and only one thing ringing thru her head, almost like instinct. Get to TJ. She stood. "Tony, get me to TJ, now." He raised an eyebrow, standing. "Angel, he's in the OR-" "get me there. Now." He saw the mixture of desperation and stern determination in her eyes and in her voice. He then saw a golden aura starting on her hands, just faintly. He had a strong hunch this was the elders speaking thru Kim. He nodded, leading her to the OR.

The doctor was just shaking his head grimly. He had tried five times to bring the kid back but he lost too much blood. He spoke quietly. "Note this down. Time of death 3:55 AM, august 6th.." The nurse was starting to put the sheet over TJ's face when Tony burst thru the OR doors,a few nurses following behind him, shouting at them to stop. At this point Kim's hands were glowing golden along with her eyes. Kim spoke. "Tony, get them out of here. I don't know whats gonna happen." Tony looked around at all the frightened nurses the doctor the only one seemingly mad. "This is an Operating room, your not allowed in here!" Tony want entirely sure what to do. He could only watch as Kim walked to TJ's body on the bed.

Quinn, in the exam room, was resting in Gage's arms as she gasped, holding her chest. "Oh God..." Her voice wobbled. Gage sprung to life, looking terrified and worried. "What is it? Whats wrong?" A few tears started falling down her face. "It's TJ...hes dead...no... " She shook her head in denial, her lip trembling. Gage almost sighed in relief, thankful nothing was wrong with her but TJ dead? She sucked in a breath. "Go check, please. I...I want to be wrong for once." He kissed her head, before standing and exiting the room.

Kim walked to her son, moving the blanket. Her hand glowed golden, her eyes glowing as she placed her hands on his face. Suddenly the room engulfed in a golden, white light. Tony had to block the light with his arm as did the rest of the doctors and nurses. He faintly heard the monitors over the warm hum buzzing around the room. Gage was running to the OR, nearly stopping as he saw it engulfed in light. Until it went away. He ran, running inside.

Once the light faded away, Kim couldn't stand, collapsing to the ground as she fell unconscious. Tony ran to her quickly, holding her then suddenly he heard coughing and groaning from the bed above, seeing his son moving and alive and looking annoyed. He smiled, feeling his eye water. "Son..." TJ groaned but struggled to move with the IV's. The doctor rushed to him in shock, taking the IV's out. "My God...it' a miracle.." TJ groaned, starting to sit up. "Yeah...not really pal.." Gage walked in, mouth open in shock. Tony saw him before looking at the doctor. "Get us a room and help her...her arms..."He saw her arms were badly burned, possibly third degree. The doctor nodded quickly, getting another stretcher, signaling the nurses to help lift her. Once Tony could stand, he went to the doctor. "Do not say a word of this outside this room or I'll sue you for every penny for breaking doctor-paint confidentiality." the doctor nodded quickly before looking over to TJ who was sitting up and stretching. "I'd like to exam him later. Right now I have to take care of that woman." Tony nodded, letting him go. Tony spoke, turning to Gage. "Gage, follow the doctor, make sure they have our information." Gage nodded before giving a relived look at TJ before taking off. Tony then quickly hugged his son, kissing his head, silent tears falling. "Thank god...I thought we were gonna lose you."

TJ hugged him back. "The thing is...you did. For a minute or so. " Tony pulled back, looking at him. TJ swallowed. "But I heard a voice, it said it wasn't my time, that I had a job to do then I felt this warmth. Like I was four again and I was wrapped up in a blanket in you or moms arms." Tony smirked, softly. "Your such a sap." TJ blushed but smiled weakly as Tony hugged him. "I love you son. Lets go check on the rest of the family." TJ nodded, wanting to check on his sister more then anything.

It was a few minute later when Gage was helping Quinn to her moms hospital room, now dressed in scrubs as well. Once they got close to it she saw her dad and TJ, assuming Clint was either having a coffee or possibly out buying the lot of them new cloths. TJ looked over, seeing his sister. He took off, going to her. She smiled, weakly limping to him, Gage letting her go as she did. TJ quickly hugged her. Quinn nearly cried into his shoulder. "I felt you die...how re you alive?" He smiled. "Mom. She brought me back.." Quinn smiled, hugging him tighter. "I don't care how, I'm just glad your back." Tony watched them, sharing a worried glace with Gage before walking over and hugging both of his kids, kissing there heads. They've been thru hell but now they could rest and build back up. "Go and see your mom, I'll be in with you." TJ nodded, seeing the shared glances between his dad and Gage. Helping Quinn into the hospital room where he closed the door.

Tony brought a hand down his face, walking closer to Gage. "So that guy...monster actually.." He couldn't even bring himself to say it. Gage nodded sadly. "Yeah." Tony shook in his head in disbelief. "How is she handling it?" Gage smirked weakly. "Like you. Blocking it out until it all crashes down. And it crashed in the exam room. Shes calm now but shes...fragile. Anything could set her off into a panic attack. The doctor said there was no trace of STD's, we should keep an eye on her in case of pregnancy-" "Pregnancy?!" Tony shouted in anger? Disbelief? He wasn't sure. Gage nodded. "Yeah. And the doctor stitched her leg up and examined the rest of her body. She has some bruising around her esophagus so it might be hard to eat for a few days, like strep throat but she'll be ok. In time." Tony nodded before turning his back, trying to figure out what to do with all the emotions pent up. All he could think of was that monster raping his daughter, nearly killing her. He growled, punching a wall. After a few minutes, he calmed and looked at the wall. Barely a dent but his hand sure hurt. "That guy...is he dead?" Gage spoke, lowly, almost darkly. "Yes. Very." Tony stood straighter, calming down. "Good."

AN: Whoa that was a longer chapter then I thought. Reviews are welcome :)


	19. Chapter 19 breaking down and working up

It was about a day later they got to go home. Kims hands were wrapped in gauze and would need changed every few hours. They gave them a prescription for a burn cream and were on there way. Gage worried the whole way home. Quinn had one more breakdown in the hospital but after it was passed she acted like none of it happened, like what happened to her never happened and it scared him. Clint did go and buy them cloths once they went to the ER and TJ went into the OR.

He drove them home around noon the next day, parking inside the garage. Quinn was the first one out, TJ following second as they went to there places of comfort. Gage was already out, following Quinn. Tony,Kim and Clint watched them run off. Toony spoke quietly. "Let them go. This is what they need." Kim nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Quinn got to the stairs of the lab then heard Gage calling for her. "Quinn! Just let me talk.." She quickly made her way inside, putting in her lock-down code, watching as Gage pressed up to the glass of the door,begging. "Quinn, let me in. Don't do this." She swallowed. All she wanted to do was hide away with her inventions and pretending nothing ever happened, that she wasn't taken from her supposedly very safe home. "I'm sorry...I just need to be alone for a little while." He frowned, feeling a lump form in his throat from the rejection. "How long is a while? A day? Two?" She felt her eyes water as she looked in his hazel eyes. There was so much hurt and she was only adding more as she rejected him. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her hand resting on the glass, flat. He saw this, bringing his own hand up to it. She saw and pulled away as if she was burned, backing away into the lab. "Jay, lock-down the lab until I say, don't let anyone in unless I'm dying. Tint the windows and door for a little while." "Yes mam." Gage watched as she stood in the middle of her sanctuary as the glass went dark. They all handled trauma differently. Some worse then others.

Kim was in the kitchen, putting her apron on over her dress and getting flour and sugar and other various ingredients to make a cake. Not caring that her hands were sore and wrapped up in gauze. She had her hair put to the side as she got the eggs out. Tony walked in, fresh from the shower with clean cloths as he walked over, wrapping his arms around her wait. "ooh cake time?" She smiled weakly, sadly. "I think everyone could use a good _welcome bac_k cake." Tony kissed her head before speaking. "More like a _thank God were alive...again_ cake." She smiled sadly, silently agreeing before speaking. "Especially Quinn." He paused a moment before nodding. "Yeah." He made his way to the coffee pot, starting a fresh pot.

TJ was in the gym, punching the poor punching bag. Why was he brought back to life? Not that he wasn't grateful but of all the times Quinn or Gage or even dad nearly died, not once did that magic power in his mom start up or trigger. Maybe because he was declared dead by the doctors. They took down the time and date for his time of death. That sent a shiver thru him, surreal and weird and horrifying. Then his sister. He had a pretty good idea what happened and it made him sick to think about. But he tried to deny it, that the guy just tortured her, touched her but she fought him off like she always does.

The first thing Quinn did once the doors and windows tinted was head for her shower in the lab. Switching it to the special disinfectant water used whenever something toxic in the lab broke. She turned it on, hot as it could before stripping, ignoring her shaking hands. She stepped in, hissing as the hot water touched her as she closed the glass door of the shower. She let the water run over her, trying to block out what happened. But she couldn't. She could still feel him, like bugs on her skin that wouldn't come off. It itched and oozed and she felt disgusting.

She could still feel his hand on her, roaming and touching and hurting. Her lip trembled and had a hard time standing, her breathing getting faster. A panic attack, thats what Gage and the doctors said it was. That it was normal. She leaned against the wall, knees to her chin as she attempted to get her breathing under control but she could feel his hands on her neck, strangling her as he worked painfully inside her. A sob escaped her as she started scratching her arms, feeling him crawling all over her. Shes been kidnapped and tortured before. But nothing like this. She didnt even realize when she started sobbing. All she knew was that she heard someone crying, like someone was hurting them. Then the flashback stopped. She stopped a moment, seeing her arms bleeding with scratches, her fingertips smeared with red. It still wasn't enough. He was still crawling just beneath the surface.

Gage was sitting outside, watching the ocean come in and out on the sand, a bottle a Jack he bought. He knew TJ needed time alone in the Gym but there was so much raw, angry energy running thru him. He poured his second glass in the tumbler. He wished he could kill the man over and over again and worse. Then Quinn shutting him out. He knew he should have expected it but damn did it hurt. "Hey.." He turned his head, seeing Clint walking over to the chair on his right,a little table in between. Clint continued, sitting down. "How you doing?" Gage let out a sad, small laugh that didn't hold any humor. "As well as can be expected?" Clint nodded. "So avoidance and drinking yourself into a coma? Got it." Gage gave him a look before looking back at the ocean. "I want to kill him." Clint was about to speak when Gage continued. "But I already did. I shot him. I shot my entire magazine into him. Then I stabbed him. Then I cut his head clean off. Its...it's still not enough. I want to bring that...monster back just to kill him again for breaking her." "Shes not broken."

Gage gave him a look before he continued. "Remember how Tony got kidnapped in Afghanistan, tortured, forced to make weapons and forced to have an electromagnet put into his chest? They waterborded him, had to do surgery with no painkiller or anesthetic. He was tortured and broken down. But he escaped that cave. He escaped as Iron Man. And shes just like her father, nearly a clone if cloning was possible. Shes gonna hide herself away, shes gonna handle this by pretending it doesn't even exist But shes just like her father and right now, her mind is in that cave. Give her time and she'll escape stronger then she ever thought possible." Gage listened, ignoring how his eyes watered. Give her time. He would give her a week.

Kim sighed once the cake was done, wiping her hands on her apron. The cake was put on a platter, iced and ready. TJ was shooting poor targets in the training room and Quinn had come out from her break down. Changed into her normal cloths blasting music as she worked on her inventions, weapons and Iron Man suit updates and changes. JARVIS had let the tinting up on the glass door of the lab but the lock-down was still in place, leaving Gage to only watch and worry and get updates from JARVIS if she was eating and getting the right nutrients. He'd sit out of eye shot and watch her work and wish he could be in there with her, even just to watch her closer, to be able to be there for her when she broke down again. But he watched. He could only watch as she hid in her cave

It was hours he was watching her when Clint followed by Tony came down to him. Clint spoke first. Speaking to Tony. "Told you he was still here." Tony sighed,arms crossing. "I'm honestly surprised. Thought he would have been in the training room beating up the poor punching bags until they broke." Clint sighed, sitting next to his brother. " How long have you been sitting here?" Gage let out a breath, looking at his watch, his eyes catching on the leather bracelet Quinn had given him. Briefly reading over the engraving. _"I love you my knight, always stay by my side. Your princess."_ His eyes watered but he looked away, looking back to her inside the lab...her cave as she worked and repressed and pretended it didn't happen. Tony spoke, quietly. "Go and get some rest Gage, she'll be ok. JARVIS won't let anything happen to her." He shook his head. "No, I'm staying here." Clint sighed, standing, gripping his brothers shoulder, forcing him to stand. Gage glared before he saw the stern look on Clints face. "It's going on 1AM, you've been here for literally hours, have you even eaten? Tony, has he even eaten?" Tony shook his head. "didn't see him come up for anything. We could even ask Jay-" Gage sighed, heavily, annoyed and feeling pissed, cutting Tony off. "Fine. I'll go fucking eat." Clint rolled his eyes. "Your no good to her dead. Take care of yourself so when she comes out of her cave she has her knight." Tony gave Clint a look,almost glaring. Gage forced past them, going upstairs and to the kitchen. Clint and Tony started walking, Tony spoke up. "You said when she comes out of her cave? Enlighten me Barton?" He said raising a knowing eyebrow.

Clint sighed, stopping as he got to the top of the stairs, facing Tony. "He needed some hope. He was breaking down just as much as she was." "And you told him...?" Clint looked away. "That right now that lab and her mind are like the cave was for you. That she'll escape stronger then she thought possible." He blushed, still looking away. Tony was in a small state of shock. "Wait...did you just compliment me?" Clint let out a breath. "Well you were kinda kidnapped and tortured, excuse me if I think it's pretty damn impressive to escape as Iron Man with nothing but a box of scraps." Tony tensed, hearing that saying. Obie said that to him, mostly commenting on how he escaped and how he always had this disappointed, angry tone to it, even when he tried to hide it. 

He didn't realize when his breathing got faster until he felt hands on his shoulders, making him jump and looking into Clints blue eyes. Clint was worried, shaking him slightly. "breath Tony...breath...it's ok...I'm sorry I brought that up.. just focus on me, ok? Wherever your at in that head of yours isn't real. Your safe." Tony closed his eyes, listening to Clints voice. His hand come to his rector, making sure it was still there, still safe. Then he felt clints hand over top his. He swallowed, opening his eyes, seeing Clints worried ones, Clints own hand over top his as he spoke softly. "It's still there, no one is getting to it, not while I'm around." Once Tony calmed, he felt the emotional exhaustion, not caring as he leaned his head against Clints shoulder. Clint resisted the urge to kiss his head, opting for sighing and wrapping his arms around him. "Lets get you to your wife." He said mostly to remind himself that he was married, Kim was married. He was doomed, being in love with both of them. He wasn't sure when his heart went numb from the heartbreak, just that it happened and now as he held tony he didn't feel the urge to kiss him or pin him to a wall and the same went for kim. His heart ached but he had been longing for them for long his heart gave up. He cared, he still loved them for some stupid reason but he accepted that he could never have either of them.

Gage had a small snack before bed but he couldn't sleep. Nightmares kept plaguing him. Before he got out of that horrible army unit. His hands twisted in the sheets, gripping them tightly as flash back after flashback took over his mind.

_He got his pistol, sneaking up on the hut. His body wet with mud and rain and blood. He heard muffled crying and screams but they were unending. Constant. What was he doing to this girl? He kicked in the door, he wished he hadn't. His eyes widened, mouth open in shock and disgust. His high ranking commanding officer,was raping what appeared to be an eight year old girl. The officer saw him, starting to fumble with his gun but he beat him to it. Aiming his pistol, shooting him, continuously. Until his 18 round mag was out._

_He hadn't realized tears were going down his face. He breathed out, looking to the girl. Putting his gun back in it's holster. Going to to the girl who looked broken, numb, like a broken doll. Eyes wide, tears continually falling, she still has yet to move from the postilion he had her. His eyes welled. He couldn't let her live. Not after this trauma. Not without her mother. He walked over to her, sitting on the bed, her head on his lap. She let him move her, eyes wide and void. Her body trembling with fear and chill from the weather. He brought both hands to her head and neck. Speaking softly as a few tears fell. "I'm so sorry." He mustered the the strength, closing his eyes, snapping her neck fast. Wanting her to go as peaceful and painless as possible._

He woke with a gasp, tears streaming down his face. The nightmare didn't seem to stop. He still saw that little girl, dead because of him.

_He laid her down gently, bringing the blanket over her, closing her eyes. He felt his stomach suddenly larch, along with his heart when he saw the blood on the bed. getting outside quickly. Once outside in the rain, he kneeld,dry heaving. Once he was done and he realized just how awful everything about this unit was, he cried. Gripping the mud and grass. He needed out now._

He quickly got the trash bin in his room, kneeling and vomiting up the snack he had before trying to sleep. Then it just turned to dry heaving. He swore he could smell the blood and mud and death. It made him want to be sick even more. He was shaking, eyes closed tightly against the memory in vain. Tears kept falling and his breathing got faster. God, was he heaving a heart attack? No, panic attack. It's been years since he had one. He sat against his bed, focusing on steadying his breathing. Once he was calm he groaned, getting up and going to the bathroom to rinse his mouth. This was gonna be a long week.

AN: reviews are welcome :)


	20. Chapter 20 War is starting

A week came and went and Gage gave her the space she wanted. He watched outside the lab door and ate when Clint told him to but he wasn't hungry. He was worried sick and he missed her. He missed holding her, kissing her, just being around her. After one week JARVIS informed them that the lock down was off and it was safe to see her. Once he was informed he nearly ran to the lab. He put his numbers in, walking in. He smiled weakly, seeing her underneath the armor that was hanging by the ceiling. Oil smeared on her face, her hair put up int hat horribly messy bun in her band shirt, torn up jeans and converse. She was gorgeous. He walked closer, quietly. She moved, looking up then jumping. "Oh! Shit..." She swallowed down the fear she felt, putting on a smile. "Hi." He smiled weakly, hating that he saw that fear still in her eyes. "Hi yourself. How you feeling?" "Fine. Never better." She smiled, standing, walking over and hugging him, kissing him. He smiled into the kiss, holding her close but she moved before it could get heated which was a red flag. She wasn't alright.

She smiled, walking over to the computer, starting to type. "Did you come down here for something?" He frowned softly but realized she doing exactly as Clint said. Pretending nothing ever happened. Even locking down the lab. He smiled weakly, walking closer. "What? I can't miss my girlfriend who I haven't seen for a week?" He saw her fingers pause on the holographic keyboard. He pressed on. "I missed you." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I missed you to." Gage let out a breath. "Then why don't you come out of your lab and maybe get something to eat? Maybe a date? Just the two of us?" She swallowed the lump, forcing on a smile as she turned to him. "That actually sounds really nice." He smiled. "Good. Be ready in an hour then." She nodded with a smile. "ok. JARVIS, set a reminder for an hour from now." He rolled his eyes, daring to move closer, kissing her head. He felt her tense then relax, realizing it was just him. He frowned in concern and wondered when that fear would go away. "I love you." She soled, her eyes welling up but she didn't turn to see him. "I love you to. I'll see you in an hour." He nodded, forcing himself away from her as he left the lab. Once he left she let a few tears fall. She knew she shouldn't have shut him out but she didn't want to bring him down anymore then she does with her nightmares. She could feel the hurt coming off of him, because she rejected him, shut him out when he only wanted to help and be there for her.

She was ready in the hour he said. He met her in the lab as she was still working on coding for the suits. He sighed as he walked in. "Always working." She smiled, turning. "Yep. Now how about that date?" She reached for his hand and he happily took it, leading her to the garage. "So car or bike?" She smiled. "Car. I feel like making out in the back seat." He smirked weakly, kissing her cheek as he lead her to the garage, going toward one of the red BMW. He opened the passenger side door as she got in smiling to him coyly. He worried about her. Worried she was pushing herself too fast too soon. He could tell she had come along way in one week. There was still a bit of fear behind those dark eyes but she wasn't made of glass anymore but doesn't mean she wasn't running herself into a breakdown. He noted the long sleeves, in the middle of august, in Malibu. He closed her door, shaking his head of the thoughts and going to the driver side. Whatever happened, he would help her.

He got in the drivers side, starting the car. She grinned, hearing the racing engine purr. "Oh that sound always does good things to me." He chuckled, missing that attitude, that smile. He put the car into gear and drove out of the garage. "How about we get some food first?" She sighed. "I'm not hung-" "You haven't eaten in a week. Were getting dinner." She gave him a look. "You know when I have and haven't eaten?" He smiled. "Yeah. Because I know you. You probably haven't had anything but a granola bar and those awful nutritional shakes your dad makes when he spends hours in the lab." "ok, those shakes are not that bad-" But there not food."

She rolled her eyes looking away before looking back a him with that knowing look. She sighed. "Fine. You win. Make it good." She smiled. He smirked weakly, putting the car into gear and driving down the long road. She watched the ocean go by in a blur. She forgot how beautiful it was outside in the fresh air, sunset glittering over the water. She felt guilt bubble up and rear it's head. A little voice shes been ignoring for the past week. She put her family thru so much worry. She put Gage thru so much worry and she didn't want to think of anything else.

He pulled into a little Italian restaurant. Out of the way and void of paparazzi, thank God. He parked, getting out and opening her door. She got out, holding his hand and she felt a rush go thru her whole body. She forgot how much he loved holding his hand and having him so close. He smiled down to her and she felt her heart flutter. He lead her inside. A waitress came and greeted them. She was preppy and blonde and all smiles. "Hello, I'm Sarah, table for two?" Gage nodded. "Yes." Sarah nodded, grabbing two menus and leading them to a free table.

Quinn couldn't help but let her eyes linger on Sarah. She had to be 5'8, long blonde, thick hair, plump lips covered with gloss and that body. Lean and perky and Good lord those leg go for miles. Quinn swallowed, looking away, suddenly feeling self conscious. Why would Gage want her, a nerdy little genius who can barely take care of herself, wears nothing but jeans, dirty converse shes had for years that are worn and faded and split ends in her hair like nothing else. He could have anyone so why her? She jumped, feeling something touch her hand, looking up, she saw Gage, looking worried. "Quinn? Are you ok?" She swallowed the lump forming. She could feel the anxiety starting,hands shaking just slightly. She nodded, speaking. "Y-yeah...fine..." Her voice was nearly shaking and Gage suddenly was holding both her hands, gently. "Hey...just breath...its ok..." She let out a shaky breath, a shaky laugh that was void of humor. "Seriously...I'm fine..." She forced her breathing to steady, along with her voice but her heart felt like it was gonna beat out of her chest. But Gage still had that worried look thats almost permanently on his face. "Sure?" She smiled, weakly. "Fit as a fiddle." He nodded. "ok..." Sarah came back, smiling. "So what will we be drinking tonight?" "Coffee." Quinn spoke quickly, looking up at the girl briefly. "Coffee, please. Black." Sarah nodded, looking a bit nervous but smiled, turning to Gage.

"For you?" Sarah smiled to him and Gage had to resit not to roll his eyes. "uh..just a coke. Thanks." Sarah nodded, walking away. When she walked away Gage looked to Quinn. "Talk." She looked up from the table she was staring holes into. "Talk about what?" Gage sighed. "Like how you your thinking how better off I'd be if I was with our waitress." He had a serious look on his face and Quinn was taken aback. "H-ow...how did you know..." "Because I know you." He said softly, holding her hand. He smirked weakly. "I can practically hear your thoughts." She rolled her eyes. "stop reading my thoughts,fine. You got me. Again." Gage saw Sarah coming with there drinks and he let out a breath. "Were not done talking."

In another realm far away, Loki was pacing, in full gear and Armour, staff in hand as he growled. Thanos was seated in front of him atop his golden throne on his asteroid. Loki growled. "Why would Odin do such a thing? It wasn't enough to force me into Thor's shadow but now..." Loki stared off in thought, a saddened look crossing his feature. "He changed me infant...abused me and called it discipline... But I'll show him..I'll show him to fear me." Loki glared at the ground. Thanos laughed, lowly. "You once attempted at conquering earth. Such a puny planet." "But it is a start and once I conquer earth then I shall move on to the next and then the next." Loki glared at Thanos. "Send me the Home of Tony Stark." "Why there of all places?" Loki smirked. "What better place to start a war then in the home of your enemy."

Quinn and Gage had come home an hour or so later but once in the garage and parked she grabbed his head, crashing her lips to his. He gasped, almost if his mouth wasn't occupied. She crawled into his lap, straddling him before he gently pushed her back "Not that I don't love this but you don't think your moving too fast?" She smirked but he could see the fear in her eyes. "Not fast enough." She moved in to kiss him again but he stopped her. "Your moving too fast. Were not doing this." She smirked, moving her hand inside his pants as he stopped her. "Oh I think we are." "Whoa! No...were not." He barely grabbed her arm when she winced in pain, taking her hand back as if she was burned. He frowned. "I barely touched you." She frowned, climbing off his lap and opening the passenger door. "I'm fine." Gage rolled his eyes, going around the car. "ok, stop saying that." "Stop saying what?" She crossed her arms, ignoring the wince. Gage nearly glared. "That your fine. I know your not. I know you better then anyone. Why are you wearing long sleeves?" Quinn glared. "I can wear whatever the fuck I feel like." His face softened. She only cursed when she was either pissed off, terrified or distraught. "Let me see your arms." Quinn glared but it slowly softened as she held out her arms.

Gage let out a breath, gently taking a hold of her arm, rolling the sleeve up gently. Soon as it went past her wrist he started seeing angry, red scratches and cuts, only getting worse as he went up to the elbow.

He let out a breath. "I'm gonna assume past your elbow is the same. Chest to?" He spoke softly, seeing her eyes water. She nodded before speaking, her voice wavering just the slightest. "And stomach and my legs." He frowned, holding her hand. "Why didn't you let me in?" "How could I?" He raised an eyebrow as she continued, her eye watering by the second. "I mean, How could you look at me after that? I can't even look at myself without seeing him, without feeling him. I still feel him, like bugs crawling under my skin and I can't get rid of them, I can't. No matter what I do.. there still there..." She swallowed, the tears didn't want to stop and suddenly she could barely breath and her heart was about to beat out of her chest. He held her face,gently. "Hey...it's ok...just breath... your ok...I got you..." Once she got her breathing under control she sobbed, hard, like a toddler that fell and hit there knee. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry and sob and do whatever she needed to feel better. She gripped his shirt, crying hard into his chest. She can't think of a time when she cried this hard. But she couldn't stop sobbing, couldn't stop crying. And when she did she felt boneless, exhaustion catching up with her and she relaxed against his chest. He picked her up easily, forcing himself not to think about the weight shes possibly lost in the past week or wither some of those scratches were by a razor blade or other sharp object. By the time he carried her to her room she was fast asleep on his shoulder.

It was hours later, around 1AM. Quinn had woken up from a nightmare and Gage helped her but she told him she was fine then started working on her Starkpad. Tony and Kim were asleep, Gage was on patrol as Clint slept. Loki appeared in TJ's room, looking around with a small smirk. There wasn't much to the room. A few school books, a dresser, TV and Gaming console. He looked over at the full size bed to see his prey, tangled in sheets and blankets. He looked closer, the face, he knew that face. He nearly gasped. The angel from his dreams, that saved him that night from the guard. Suddenly TJ was starting to wake, yawning and hair a mess when his eyes widened, reaching for his gun under his pillow. "Jay! Intruder-" He was cut off as Loki grabbed his neck, throwing him across the room, putting a dent into the wall as an alarm sounded. Loki growled, staring him down.

"You can't make this easy." He grabbed him by his neck, forcing him to stand as Gage and Quinn were the first ones to TJ's room. Both swallowed in fear, knowing no bullet would hurt the Immortal creature before them. Quinn spoke first. "Loki, let him go, please, you wanted me, take me then." Gage snapped his head to look at her but was relived when Loki laughed at her plea. "You have bigger worries then begging to be my queen." TJ was struggling, the wind was knocked out of him and Loki's hand on his neck wasn't helping. Loki brought his staff down to his chest with a smirk. "How much heart do you have?" The blue traveled inside TJ's body, making him stiffen as he fought it in vain before going limp, eyes going impossibly blue.

Tony and Kim and Clint had run down to TJ's room, Kim gasping. "No..." Tony growled. "Let him go." Loki smirked and then he was gone, just as soon as he came. It was a few moments before Kim started to cry, worried and scared out of her mind. Clint glared at TJ's room. "I'll call Coulson, let him know whats going on. I have a feeling were spending the night in the hellicarrier. Pack your bags." Clint walked away down the hall. Quinn's lip trembled before shaking her head. Her brother was gone and Loki was doing God knows what to him. This was war.

AN: Thats it for this season! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Keep a look out for the next season!


End file.
